Highschool life
by IWanderingSoulI
Summary: (Rewrite) Elsword and Eve were once best Friday but around the end of middle school, Eve cut Elsword off. Now, high school students, will thy restore their friendship and become something more? or stay strangers
1. chapter 1

_**An**_ _ **Decided to rewrite this to make it a bit more simpler to me and for others. Also gonna change the original plot of it. Plus there will be parings since it is a modern au story.**_

 _ **Cast**_

 _ **Elsword 16**_ _ **Lk**_

 _ **Rena 16**_ _ **Ga**_

 _ **Aisha 16**_ _ **Em**_

 _ **Raven 17**_ _ **Bm**_

 _ **Elesis 18**_ _ **GrA**_

 _ **Eve 16**_ _ **CbS**_

 _ **Apple**_ _ **9**_

 _ **Q-Proto (Sera) 17**_

 _ **Add LP 17**_

 _ **3rd**_ PoV

Elsword and Elesis were on their way to the prestigious Velder Academy. It was th day back to school so they had to, and wanted to be there early. One, they wanted to see what classes they had and Two, to know when and where to sleep.

Elsword wore red sweater vest over his long sleeve with black pants and white shoes. Elesis wore her red blazee open with a white sleeve under with a black skirt and shoes.

The two were on the poor side of the City so they had to get up early anyway. As they walked, the City can be seen changing from slum, old run down buildings to more newer, and more expensive houses and business.

They made it to the front part and inside. The school was seven stories high and was almost half the size of the King's palace which was beyond it.

"I have history first." Elsword said. "Ah I have math so early in the morning." Elesis groaned.

 _ **Elsword's**_ _ **PoV**_

walked into my history class and sat at the back. There was only one person in that same room as me and that was Eve. Eve was my old friend, well really best friend.

She and I went back all the way to the very first day of grade school. We did everything together to the point where people though were undoubtedly were going to marry. We were the close.

It happened in 7th grade when she switched schools and didn't tell me. I was worried and went to her house to see why. When I got there, I was treated badly by the severvants there ad Eve acted like she never saw me a day in her life.

Since then, I never hung out with her and begin to just focus on my studies. I didn't want friends after that whole ordeal. I managed to get into this school and that was the only good thing.

I also trained and worked out daily giving me a slim buff build than back when I was chubby as a kid. I was also now 6'2 while sis was only 5'7. She was happy and said girls love tall guys.

We didn't even look at each other. I just sat down and cleaned back in my seat with my arms crossed while she had or arm up to her face while she leaned up a it.

Time passed and the first bell rung to signal there was 10 mintues left to get to class. The teacher walked in, a buff dude with sand brown hair. He came in, opened his laptop and waited on the bell and students.

The final students came and the bell finally rung. "Ok, I'm your homeroom teach, so get prepared for this year." He explains and goes to go take roll.

There was no lesson since it was only the first day of class. We were really just being told about the school, what we can and can't do, the benefits and other fun stuff.

After class was over, it was time for me to go to science. I honestly hope, its not some science teacher who teaches one day and expects you to get it that one day. I can do it, but then i gotta listen to the others who can't and then ultimately end up wasting class time trying to convince the teacher to curve their 45% F's to 90% A's.

I walked out the door and went up stairs. Sis waved at me and i waved back. "Hey, second years have an orentaition coming up next after us." She say and walls off. Ah an assembly after this huh? probably just to welcome and tell us more rules.

. I made it to class and found a purple haired girl with purple eyes reading a book up front. The tables were meant for two students a time, I guess for lab assignments and finding partners.

"Please sit in the next seat available." A strangely cruel sounding voice told me. I turned slightly and saw a woman with dark brown hair and purple eyes behind me.

I shrugged and sat at the table next to the girl, who lolled very displeased with the whole predicament. "Hey.." I try to make small talk but she just peers her head forward, ignoring me. Ok then...

Class starts and Mrs.Stella began teaching. Seems like some teachers decided to start their lessons today. I was just written notes and following along, while the girl next to me took a few glances at me.

The bell rang for some students to goto lunch. "All second years go to the theater room for the orentaition." Mrs. Stella said.

The theater room was at the other side of the school and was really the size of a fancy movie theater. When I got there, there was already students there. I went to the very end and at the end of the seat was Eve...

She was leaning on her hand and looked pretty bored. I sat two seats away from her and leaned in my seat. Soon more students came and two people sat in between us.

It was a blonde girl with green eyes. She wore white long sleeve and black and a black haired boy with Amber eyes an wore a white sweater vest and black pants. "Excuse us" She said apologetically and sat down.

They, or really the girl begin to whisper talk. I just closed my eyes and waited until this thing started.

The lights were closed and then the principle, Mr.Haggus began saying his greeting and welcomes.

"As here, this is the school map. You can find them on the boards around school so don't worry about them." He goes on and on about regulations, expected GPA all that stuff.

Finally the bell rings and we were dismissed except. "Please front line people, no skipping, your all excused! Hey!" The students just wanted to leave and gave the poor security guards a hard time.

Im not moving so I'll just stay seated until that cluster dies down. Everyone in my role already left so I was just sitting and waiting.

"Well at least some people have a mind." I opened my eyes and saw that same purple haired girl from last period. "Im just in no hurry." I said and she said next to me. Now she wants to talk to me.

"Well I'm sure you could get past them no probs." Heh. "I don't feel like it." I say and hold out my and. "Elsword, Elsword Sieghart." She looks at my hand before taking it. "Aisha Landar." Landar huh. So she is from a rich family then.

The Landar always had the best scholars since Velder's old times. "Well, let's get this day over with." I say and she nods. We walked out with no problems and went to class. She had history while I had art.

The rest of the day was uneventful and it was time to go. I waited for Elesis by the front entrance and I saw Sera, Eve's older sister. "Oh, Els." She said in monotone. She and me remained friends even after entering highschool but we don't talk much since she has a hard time conversating and showing how she really feels.

"Hey Sera, been awhile huh?" I wave to her but she hugs me instead. "Too long I haven't seen you in a year..." Ah, well I was busy with my studies. "Sorry, about that can i make it up to you?." I asked and she lets go.

"Walk with me home." Ah...but. "Yea he can." Elesis is behind me patting my shoulder. Well I guess then.

"OK let's go!" She says in a lazy, not very enthusiastic voice but I knew she was happy. We began walking out and Elesis left for home.

The walk home was nice. Sera brought me a hotdog since I didn't have lunch. She knows that me and Elesis were, financially troubled so she would treat us.

"Ah, I need to use the bathroom." She said and pulled me to a fancy looking shop. "wait here." She said. Well I wasn't going to go in with her. She left me her purse ad left me outside. I leaned on the railing and looked around.

This place really was for the rich. The place had this. only the special are to be here. _sigh_...

"Oh.." I heard someone by me and Turner to my left. It was Eve, holding a little girl's hand with pinkish hair. She looked like Eve when we were little.

"..." I had nothing to say to her so I just turn my head back around. She then kept on walking and went inside. Sera came out after a while and I handed her her bag. "Did you see Eve?" she asked me and I nod.

"What did you guys say?" She said but I shake my head. "Nothing at all." I started walking. Whenever I asked Sera about Eve, she would just go silent for the rest of the time we were togeter.

"Ah ok..." She said and held her purse tight. Whatever happened was not my bussines, anymore...

I wave Sera goodbye after the walk an walked the streets it was still a bit sunny out but by the time I get home it will be sunset. Going all the way to the lower ward took a good 2 hours.

 _ **Eve's PoV**_

I finished my homework and went to my little sister room. I went there and saw Sera helping Apple with her work. Well if that's the case...

I went to my room and took off my skirt and shoes. I unbutton my long sleeve and jumped on my bed. I pulled out my tablet and opened up ElTube.

I'm pretty laid back really. People say I look antisocial but I'm pretty chill. I just dont talk alot. Sera, was antisocial she only had on friend which was...Elsword.

I don't even want to do anything anymore. I dropped my tablet on the soft carpet floor, grabbed my pillow and hugged it. It was the one Elsword got me on my birthday long ago.

It still means a lot to me since Elsword can buy a lot of things since he's... financially troubled. It has a plushie version of me on the middle ad was pink around the edges.

I wish we could go back to how it was before... I think I'll sleep, I din like thinking about that.

 _ **The next Morning**_

Ahhhh...Time to shower. I look if my clothes from yesterday and wrapped my towel around my body. I went in the shower and put on my favorite shampoo and body wash. Ah...sometimes shower can really help in the morning.

I got out and put on a white sleeve under a dark brown blazer button up with a red tie. I put in a black skirt with black leggings and dress shoes.

I walked out and Sera was wearing something similar except she had on a white sweater. "Is Apple ready?" I asked her and she nods. "Ok let's go." We went downstairs and into the car. "Hiii Eve." Apple greets me with a smile sitting inside the car.

I Pat her head and smiled. "Hey Apple, ready for school?" I smile back and she nods enthusiastically.

We dropped Apple first and made it school still early. "Goodbye miss Eve, Miss Sera." Our driver tells us. He is a good driver and he has been around since me and Sera were kids.

I got and wave to Sera. I went to class and saw Elsword sitting there. He still comes early as usual. I smiled a bit at the memory but dropped it when he looked a me. He saw then looked back down.

I sat down and lost myself in my thoughts. I really wanted to talk to him. I was kinda bored sitting here and I don't really use my phone during school.

 _ **End of Class**_

 _ **Next Period**_

It was time for second period then third and fourth. I hate these periods since Add Grenory were in them with me. His family was right behind us when it came to power in this city. They had powerful modern technology but ours were more advance and efficient and ran on better fuel.

Their family and my family wanted Add to marry one of me and my sisters. When our parents asked, Sera just walked away with Apple and I just said no. Now they really want on of us to marry and sadly he sets his sights on me.

I went to class and sat in the back of the class. Add was going to pull up a set next to me since we were at tables but I placed my purse in it. "Seats taken." I told him and he smirked. "For me? aw you should not have." He said still trying to pull the set.

"Too bad she didn't." Mr.Lento grabbed Add's arm. "Your seat is over there, Mr.Grenory." He said sternly. "Tch I'll have you fired." Add said but Lento said strong. "Family powers mean nothing here boy. Now Sit." Thank goodness for teachers.

Add goes to the front and sat down grumpy. "Thanks sire." I tell him and he nods. I had Mr.Lento before and he gets the gist of my situation. He knowsand I'm glad he keeps quiet and helps when he can.

Class started and was going well until I had to use the bathroom. I raised my hand to go and Mr.Lento let me go. I walked out and on the way saw Elsword's sister. I never really knew her and she never really talk me either.

We just walked right past each other and I think she looked back at me for a second. I did my business and was walking back to class when I saw Add walking to me.

"Hey." He said with that stupid smirk he alway had. I ignored him and kept walking but he put his arm in front of my face. "I'm talking to you." He said with a frown.

"I have class so move." I did not want to deal with Add the second day of school. I just want to pass this year nice and fast so I can get on with life. "Why do you ignore me? if we get together, you will never have to worry about anything." He says getting close to my face.

I was trying to push him off but I'm not really meant for active things. I'm to much of a couch potatoe. Then he was lifted away and pushed, or practically thrown to the side.

Elsword's sister was in front of me. "I knew I should have came back." She said and looked at Add, who was adjusting his shirt. "Who the hell are you!" He said with a scowl.

"Don't worry about that. Don't touch my brother's friend." Friend? did she not know me and Elsword splitted up?

"This doesn't concern 'friends'" He says and Elesis waves him off. "I don't care just leave her alone." She took my had and wet down the all. Wait, how did he get out the classroom in the first place?

When were far she let go and turned to me. "not very strong are you, Eve right?" I sweatdrop. She didn't even know my name. "Ya, thanks." I rub my arm and she talks again. "Sorry I have your sister in my class and you guys look the same." Yea everyone says that.

Only thing differences between us are that Sera's a bit taller and her hair was longer. "Thanks." I say and she went from a normal straight face to smile. "Awww anytime." She pats my shoulder. Dear god, does she lift buildings? i lost a bit if my balance.

"I should uh...get going." I say and she waves and leaves. The bell rung, good time to go get lunch. I go back to class, get my stuff and went to the library. I got there and Elsword was already there.

Ah i should leave then. I rush out but then heard him call my name. Ahhhhh i ran out. I can't face right now, if i did i would. I walked out and went to the back of the school.

 _ **AfterSchool**_

The day passed by quick and i was walking with Sera. Apple would be getting picked up by a babysitter. "Have you and Els spoken?" She asked me. I sigh, why does she always ask me this...

"No..i haven't spoken to him." I say and kept on walking. I looked down and began to think about the old days. "Ok..." She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "You can go ahead, i need to make a call." She says and walks a bit slower.

I made it back home with Sera still a bit behind. I didn't think she talked to people. Apple was the first to greet me with a bigger bear hug she could muster.

"Eevee!" She bounces around me. Aww i can't stay sad around her. j pet her head and snuggles up to me. I pick her up and go to the living room.

I place her on my lap and pet her head. After a while, she began to get sleepy, this reminds of a memory. Elsword also love head pat since he also gets sleepy when you pet him ling enough. Heh animals.

Apple was sleeping now and i don't want to get up to disrupt her. Ill catch some sleep too i guess.

 _ **An**_

 _ **Ah this took so long but its finally out.**_

 _ **Hope this story is good to yall.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **A plan**_

 _ **Two**_ _ **week later**_

 _ **Saturday Morning**_

 _ **Eve's PoV**_

A week has pasted and it was Saturday. I was in my favorite pink with white hearts pajamas and i was feeling pretty good. I was sitting down on our couch doing Apple's hair.

"Eve I'm going out." Sera told me. I nod and she walks out. When did she even get friends. I guess she got friends since she in her last year.

I finished Apples braids and she ran off to her playroom. Saturday morning cartoons were playing on the large flat screen tv that was on the wall. ill just watch some for a while.

30 minutes pass and Sera comes back with a bag, two bags in fact. I didn't want pry into her life so i held back my curiosity. "Eve can i see your phone?" Sera asked. "What about yours?" I asked her.

"Dead." well i guess she could... I took out my phone and gave it to her and left with it. Well ill just shower then, i didn't shower yet.

"I'm taking Apple to the pool later." She says. "Ok. But i can't join since i have homework." Yea i do homework on weekdays if i have time.

Not like i really do anything else.

 _ **Elsword's PoV**_

I got up from my makeshift bed on the ground and Eleais was gone. Well she did say she would be going our early. I stretch my body and stood up. I went to the cabinets and took a protein bar.

The door opened and Elesis came in. "Morning." I say and stares at me before telling me morning. "You...ok?" I asked her. "Yea. Question." She asks and nod.

"Any clue to why Eve stop talking to you?" She asked. _Sigh..._ Why does everyone asks me things i do not know. "I don't know." . "Any clue why?" She pushes.

"Still not sure really."." Really?" She asked walking over to me and taking my bar and eating it. "I don't know what to do with her." I say looking up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry." She says smiling. "Im sure she doesn't hate you." She says and look at her. "What makes you say that..." I drop my body on Elesis's bed. "Call it a gut feeling ya know" She says. How did she know? how did she even know Eve?

"How do you even know her." I asked and she came and sat by me. "Don't worry about. Anyway time for training." She changes her clothes and throws on her tracksuit. Meh, might as well.

 _ **Hope Bridge**_

We were jogging our usual trail when it began to rain. Normally we would not have minded but Elesis says we should turn back, since we have school and can't afford to get sick. We never even got sick before but i guess i could see her point.

We ran under a shop's roof that was big enough to cover us up. Next to us was someone in a white coat and shorts holding a little girl's hand. It was Sera, who for the first looked mad but she didn't really like the type to get mad so it just looks like a cute glare.

"Hey Sera." I waved and she looked over. She smiled a bit and waved back. "Hey, were you working out?" I nod and Elesis comes from behind me. "Yo." She says with a smile. "Ah hello Elesis." She says back.

They began talking and i was left with the little girl, who was staring at me. I dont really know how to deal with Kids so i just stare at the rain. "Els say hi to her." Elesis practically jabs her elbow into my chest.

"Ok,ok. H-" I say and she turns around before i could even finish. Ok...

"Ah Apple, that's rude." Sera says sounding like a sleepy slow angry person. She barely sound angry at all.

When the rain stopped we all went our separate ways. "Ah, didn't expect you to know Sera." I tell sis. "Yea we have classes together and i just decided to talk to her." She says simply. She makes it seem so simple. Well at least Sera talks to me.

 _ **Monday**_

 _ **Lunch**_

 _ **Eve's PoV**_

I was enjoying my lunch sitting in the staircase, since the library was starting to get a bit packed now. I'm really a peoples person so i can't eat there. I also can't allow Add to know where i eat so i find different places to eat at.

"Ah, hey Eve." I know this voice. I turn back and it was Rena with a few of her friends. Seems like Raven wasn't here today.

"Hey." I say lowly. "Wanna eat with us?" She asked and her friends whispered behind her. "No." I kinda hope and kinda hope not i sounded blunt. Blunt enough so she could leave, but of course she is persistent.

"Aww why not?" She wines. I glance down at my plate. All i have is a half eaten fruit cup with some veggies. Perfect. "I was done eating." I stood up and walked away and she moaned.

I walked around with only ten minutes left of lunch left. Maybe i should go to the library? nah, those kids are probably still in there.

I walk up stairs to my class. What to do what to do. "Hey, you seen Rena." I hear someone on my left. It was Raven with an white long sleeve and somewhat messy tie. "No, and your tie is messed up." I told him

He fixes it, thanks me and walks off. Then i saw Elsword coming down the corner. I saw him glance at me and i look down at the ground. Just keep going...please... I heard a sigh and be kept on walking.

 _ **7th Period**_

 _ **Elsword's PoV**_

P.E was no problems for me. It was the second to last class of the day and after this i have a computer class. I finished my rounds first and went to stand at the walls for some rest and water.

These guys were really just brains. Its been like 30 minutes of class and they barely made it two laps. Worst part was that they weren't even fat because then they would have had an excuse.

The only other person who could keep up with me was Rena. She always tries to catch up with me, but I'm used to this. She might be blessed with nature talents but i trained for mines.

I left the fountain and went to go shower. After doing the daily 10 laps, students have to go shower. After that its basically a free period but they can goto the weight room.

I changed into a whit and black track jacket and sweats. Well time to put some effort in.

 _ **Afterschool**_

Elesis told me to go on ahead so i did. I saw Sera on the way and decided to walk with her.

"So how's school." She says still looking straight. "I could ask the same to you, but I'm all good." I say and she hums. "Anything happen with Eve." I knew she was gonna ask that. "Nothing. Am i...support to be doing something?" I asked her and she shrugged.

We stopped by the corner store and she got us some ice cream. We saw Rena and Raven walking together as usual. They, or really Rena waved to us. I wonder why Raven has one arm wrapped up? burn marks?

"Hey!" She said way too happily. ""Hey"" me and Sera said in the same flat mono tone voice. I think its starting to rub off on me.

"Aww, why you and your sister sound so bored when you talk to me." Well your energy is too much for Sera. Before we could say anything she perks up. "So are you two dating your always together afterschool." Huh...

Sera looks away, blushing. Sera no, i need your blunt and emotionless answers right now! damn ill just have to do it myself.

"We are friends" I say and Rena hums. "Oh sorry then." She then goes over to Raven, who was getting snacks. "Lets go." i said lowly. "Agreed." Sera said and we speed walker out.

 _ **Night Time**_

 _ **Eve's PoV**_

After making Apple goto to sleep i left to goto my room. "Hey." Sera was by my room door. "Need something?" i asked and nods. "Follow me." She said.

Went out to the open balcony on the 5th floor. The starry night with the crescent moon never fails to impress me.

"So, anything with Elsword?" This again... "If that's all you want to ask about then no, nothing at all." I put my hands on my hips. "You know, you can't just leave him in the dark forever." She said. Oh yea i can.

"Why are you even worried." I asked and she responded instantly. "Is wrong for an older sister to worry for her younger ones?" Ahh...

"t-the-t-the-there nothing wrong with me." Stupid stutter! She sighs. "You barely smile, only when Apple is around. After that its like your some robot." She's my sister! my family. "So you want me to go around smiling all day?" I asked and she sighs.

"You just don't get it do you. I know you to go see Els, but is thus whole situation really worth following up on?" She asked. I had a feeling it was about that.

"So you want mom and dad to find out? what do you think will happen to them!?" I yelled but Sera wasn't fazed. "Sounds like your making excuses. You put mom and Dad over your own happiness. Maybe you are an android." How can she even joke about this!

I turn my back and walked away. "I'm done." i have school tomorrow, i need to get up early... When i opened the door i heard Sera say one last thing. "I won't stand to see you how you are now."

 _ **Few days later**_

 _ **Thursday**_

 _ **3rd period**_

 _ **Sera's**_ PoV

After that whole talk with Eve the other day, we have been silent to each other. We don't walk home or anything. Sisters...

"Yo!" Elesis says pulling up a seat next to me. "Late again?" I asked her and she smiled. "Well uh, i may have stayed up...alittle bit past the time." I know that feeling, but i don't stay up. Sleep is a god send and without it i don't think i would be able to cope in life.

"So what happened with you and your sis." Ahe asked me. "I confronted her like you told me but she just got mad and won't talk to me." I say and Elesis looked down apologetically. "Sorry i didn't mean for that to happen." Its ok Ele.

"Its alright, maybe if i planned a bit more ahead i could have gotten through to her." I say. I know Eve doesn't hate me, as Eve is not capable of hating anyone really. Even if she was mad at you, you could tell she was hurting inside because of it. She's a good girl.

"Your smiling you know." Elesis says with a smirk. Ah i must have been reminded of little Eve. She was so adorable. "Just reminiscing." I say and Elesis hums. "So how do we get them to be friends again." I say.

"Well-" The bell rung and Elesis was cut off. "Ah well call me in Saturday. We can think of something then." She said and left.

It was lunch time and decided to see if Elsword was here. I looked and he had a sub, perfect. I opened the door and walked in. "Who are you miss and why are you late." The lady asked me. "Tutor." i said and the lady put her headphones back in.

I pulled up a seat and sat in front of Elsword, who had his head down. I played with his long hair that reached his back. I remember when he hated his hair and always cut it short. Now he has a full lion mane on his head.

I blew in his ear and he stirred a bit. Hmm. I plopped my in top if his. His hair was usually soft, but not like silk. It made for a decent pillow though. "Get off offa me." He said below.

I got off him. and he rose up drowsy. "Why.." Was all he said. "Why not." I told him and he sighed. "Don't answer questions with a question." Huh? "Why not?" i asked him and he face palmed. I don't get conversations...

He grabbed my lollipop stick and moved it side to side in my mouth. I don't really care, as Apple tends to do this too. "Got another?" He asked. I shake my head. "Want this one?" i took out my lollipop in my mouth and asked him and he shakes his head.

"I brush my teeth." I say and he raises his head. "That's not something you do with anyone." he says. Ah so only with family then? "So would you do with Elesis?" I asked and he shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know." That's not an answer.

"Yes or no." I gave him a choice. "No i wouldn't." He crosses his arms. "Are you annoyed?" I asked and she shakes his head. "Nah i always do this."

 _ **Afterschool**_

After school i saw Eve and walked with her. She just let it happen and we didn't say a word to each other but i could tell she was relieved i was walking with her.

"Sorry." She say. Why was she saying sorry? "Why?" I asked her and she shakes her head. "Just feels like i should." She says looking down. I rubbed her head and she stopped walking. "Ah remember i times like this" I mused out loud.

Back when little Eevee was, and still is, afraid of the dark she would always come running throughout our dark mansion and to my room.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _little Eve ran straight to Sera's room at night. Sera waa reading a book with headphones and left her door unlocked for Eve to come. It had become a norm for her._

 _"Seraaaa." Eve cried and jumped onto Sera's lap. Sera booked marked her page and picked up Eve. "Eve, did you leave your nightlight on?" Sera asked and Eve nodded frantically._

 _"But shadow things were in the walls!"_ _She said. Sera sighed but smiled after. The light was making shadows out of her dolls and bears she had in her room._

 _"Ok, ok, you can sleep with me, but only for tonight." Sera said rubbing Eve's hair. Eve gave a cute child's smile and cuddled into the sheets. "Thanks big sis!"_

 _ **Flash Back End.**_

"Why are you smiling?" Ah. Eve broke me out of my trance. "Whay made you so happy?" She asked and i shake my head. "Nothing at all Eevee." I walk ahead of her and she stood dumbfounded.

 _ **Saturday**_

Me and Elesis met at a cafe today. She wore a simple white sun dress. "How's Elsword?" I asked. "He's still sleeping right now." She said laughing a bit. "What's funny?" I asked and she smirked. "Oh nothing~" She did something, didn't she.

"So, tell me. Why did Eve stop hanging around Els?" She asked me. Should i tell her? i mean it is Eve's business but kinda all of our business. Elesis seems to be trustworthy and won't blab to anyone.

"Well.." I told her the whole story. Why We had to switch schools and why Eve closed herself up. "Ah...i see." She finally said. "Yea its not her fault, But i think she feels responsible." I said. "I won't tell him. This is something Eve need to tell him." She said and i nod.

"But how will we help them. I want Eve to be happy. I remember how happy she was when they were friends." I say. "Lets get something to drink." She said putting a hand on my shoulder.

We ordered our drinks, i got normal water and Elesis had lemonade. "Hmm." She hums. "Oh!" I say getting up. "Hey!" Elesis shouts surprised. "I have a plan!" Yes it might work! Elesis wipes the lemonade from her dress.

"Ok, what is it?" She said and i smiled.

"If they won't face each other, then we have to make them!" I say and Elesis looked dumbfounded before widening her eyes. "Yes! why didn't we try this before!" Well we didn't know each other at the time.

"Yes now when should we do it?" She asked me. "We have to make sure everything is right or else it may back fire. We must be careful." I say and Elesis nods.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **The big meet**_

 _ **Monday**_

 _ **7th**_ _ **Period**_

 _ **Elesis's PoV**_

I was in class, Economics. After me and Sera's meeting, we decided we would go out on Saturday again. Friday was no school for us which gave us more time to plan.

Our plan is a bit risky but hopefully it will go as planned. If it doesn't, well I'm not sure how i would face those two.

Class was over and it was time to go Culinary. At least i get to get food. Ill even make some for Els. While walking down the i saw that same dude that was all over Eve. He made a frown at me. Its not too early in the year for a suspension.

I walked past him and into the culinary room. "Ah, Ms.Seighart, you are early. If you want, you may start your own project, its a free period." Well what should i make now. Maybe some pasta, if i makes sweets then i won't be bringing anything back.

When i was done making the pasta with some chicken breast in it, i decided i would leave early. I am a senior and it was the last period of the day. I walked through the front gates and went on the path home.

I made it home and placed Elsword's portion on his floor bed. I took off my dress and shirt and put on my tang top and shorts. Maybe i should see if Sera is available. Huh, why do i feel spoiled now.

We were in a one room apartment with one bed which was mines. I was also the only one with a phone, since Elsword didn't really talk to anyone. He is also getting a job soon to help pay since we can't rely on our cousin to help us any further.

"Maybe i should give him more..." Maybe i should get a job too. Ill go for a walk, it helps clear my mind and think better.

I put on a white jacket and Elsword's black gym shorts, he doesn't care if i put on his clothes as long as i don't dirty it.

 _ **Hope bridge**_

Walking around bridge felt relaxing. While walking i saw a girl, probably a second year in our school. She was in a white shirt with a purple skirt and white high top sneakers.

She was reading a book and look up and looked surprised. "Hello." She said. "Hey." I wave, she does not look like one who start a conversation. "Do you know a person named Elsword?" Was she in his class?

"Yea he's my brother." I say and she closes her book. "you probably get this alot but you two look like a boy girl version of each other." Yea if you braid Elsword's hair right , he can look just like me, with a few boy features.

"Yea we are twins in sense." I say. "I'm Aisha." She holds out her hand. "I'm Elesis." I took it. She seems cool.

We decided to we would chat for a while. Turns out Aisha is prodigy from a one of the founding families so she had a lot of influence. She wanted to be a scientist of any kind. Well I'm sure she could do it since the book she was reading was impossible to read.

She missed school because she had to help her mother with something. It was now past the time the school would have released us.

I made it back and saw Elsword sleeping, well it was evening. "Yo." I kick his body, not too rough, but enough for him to wake up. "Yea, yea I'm up." He groans. "Did you eat the food?" I asked him. "I was waiting on you to come back." He scratches his long ruffed up hair.

I grabbed the two bowls and heat them up. When they were done i went over to him and sat down with him. We ate in silence and Elsword was practically mowing down the pasta.

It was a comfortable silence though. Times like this i don't mind how we live.

 _ **Friday**_

 _ **Eve's PoV**_

No school! finally, a extra day to the weekend. Its not much but man some people don't understand that school can be as taxing as working.

I was on my couch eating some strawberries dip in chocolate. Apple was at her friends house and my parents were away on a business trip as usual. Sera walked into my room.

"Hey. you free tomorrow?" Huh? was she going out? "Yea? why?" I asked cautiously. It not that i didn't trust her, it's just that Sera NEVER goes out.

"Cool, be ready at 10 tomorrow." She left and closed the door. Something has to be up. I'm not stupid.

 _ **The next Day**_

I wore a white sun dress with pink flower designs and golden colored lace sandals. I had my hair straight since i was with just Sera and she told me to look presentable.

Sera had a hot pink shit with a black skirt with white designs on it and black lace sandals.

We made it to the movies and Sera told me to choose a movie. Hmm, i don't like scary movies, maybe a nice little comedy. But why would she want to go to the movie theater? we could generally get and watch any movie that comes out before and after.

I picked the movie and sat the tables in the food court. Sera also came after she was done with her phone call. Were we meeting her friends? what's going on. She didn't bring Apple, so we are meeting people about our age.

She said to look nice, so she wanted to make an impression. We are at a movie theater, so it makes for a good casual place. hmmm. "Stop over thinking this. just calm down and chill." Sera told me.

Yea saying that will calm me right down...

It was 10:15 and Sera stood up. "There here." She said and i looked around. It was Elesis. She had a black long sleeve with a pink heart on the chest on with shorts and lace boots.

I felt my heart drop at the person behind her. I could tell by that very much so, uncommon hair that it was Elsword. We must have saw each other at the same time since he stopped in front of me.

He had a black leather jacket partly open, black jeans and white high top shoes. Why...why was he here. I wanted to tear up, then smile, then want to run. Too many emotions running through me...

 _ **3rd PoV**_

Elsword stood almost motionless as well as Eve. He was then shoved by Elesis to go to her and Sera picked up Eve by her arm.

They pushed to stand in front of each other. Eve instantly looked down to the ground and gripped her dress. "Kill me now..." Eve said to herself, thankfully no one heard her.

"He-hey..Eve..." Elsword waved. "H-h-hi...Elsword.." She stuttered. "Geez guys c'mon, loosen up." Elesis pats Elsword's back. "What movie did you pick Eve." Sera asked her.

Eve pointed to the area of where the movie would be. "Well that will take some time before it starts. Lets get something to ear first." Elesis suggested.

The got something to eat but Eve couldn't really eat. Just stare at the table and Elsword was quiet and staring into space.

Elesis's phone then dinged and she checked it. It was from Sera and it said 'Its not going so well' Elesis responded with 'We gotta push more think of their happiness, make them happy and comfortable.' She put her phone away and winked at Sera.

"So Eve." Elesis began. "Know anything about the movie?" She asked and Eve shakes her head no. "Maybe we should see a scary movie?" Sera suggested. That stirred Eve up. "NOO...i uh..." She after her outburst.

This made Elsword chuckle a bit. "Still a crybaby." He said a bit low but Eve heard him. "I don't want to hear that from you." She said. "That's both of us then." He said leaning back.

They waiter came and took their orders. "I want water please." Eve said quietly. "Sure that can last you?" Elsword said and Sera also looked at her. Eve was known for, eating habits. Although she had a nice figure, she ate like she never did before.

"I'm not like before, thank you." She said straightening herself. "Oh Eve i heard you like to eat quiet a bit." Elesis said. Eve instantly glared at Elsword, who backed up a bit. "Oh Sera told me. Not Els." She said later.

Eve turned her glare to Sera, who simply sipped on her juice. The food came. Elesis ordered pizza and cookies. Sera had a fruit salad and Elsword had two slices pumpkin pie.

Eve didn't order anything and was starting to regret it. All she had was water and was surrounded by good food. "Want some?" Sera offered.

"yea thanks." Eve took some but she never really ate fruits when she was on an empty stomach since it just made her feel hungrier. She took some and pushed it back over to Sera.

She then looked around and eyed down Elesis's cookies. "Sorry...but i don't share sweets." She said apologetically. She internally cried and slumped down a bit. She then looked at Elsword's plate.

Elsword finished one piece all ready and was going to eat it before he saw Eve practically giving him that look that dogs give their owners when they want some of their foods. she doing it unknowingly.

Elsword sighed and slid his plate over to her. Eve was shocked and hesitated to take it. "Well i gue-" He reached for it but Eve slid it out if reach. "N-no. Ill eat it."

She ate it in two bites and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Tha-Thank you." She said and Elsword nodded.

Elesis looked over to Sera and smiled with a thumbs up. Sera smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. "Movie time." She said and they all got up and went over to the movie tunnel.

They sat the back and gotten comfortable. Elsword was on the end seat, then Sera, Eve and finally Elesis.

 _ **Eve's PoV**_

The movie started are i leaned into my chair. It was so soft, like a bed. Nit as good as mines but was good enough to sleep on.

"Wait Eve, what movie did you pick again?" Sera asked. "Adventures of El. Why?" Please dont tell me. " Uhh, this is Hell's Realm." What...What!!!!

I try to get up but the Sera held me down. "The movie already started. Plus we can't just leave and goto another hall." Whyyyyyyyy. I sit back down and slump into my chair. I don't want to be here... But might as well try and watch it.

The movie was about a group of kids going into to a cavern to search for interesting stuff. They go out and turns out, an evil spirit followed them since they were on a burial ground. Long story short, they all eventually start dying by impossible means and only one was left and they go crazy.

Oh god no...Why...who made this! I cowered into Sera's shoulder and she pats my back. "Ca-can i go use the bathroom" If i can get out of here, then i make a break for it.

"Ok, but remember where we are " Haha! I'm not coming back here! "Ok." I must have said that too eagerly since Sera caught on. "Elsword, be a gentlemen and escort her." Damn...

 _ **Elsword's PoV**_

We came and Eve try to run off. I knew it... I grabbed her wrist and pull her back. "You always did this...even when we were little." I tell her. She stays quiet with her hair covering her face. "Let go of me..." Ah...

I let her go and she rubs her wrist. "Sorry..." She shakes her head. "You can go now..." Here we go again. She's treating me like a stranger again. Like we never even spoke.

"Eve. Do you really need to go." I asked and she didn't respond. "Eve.". "No." This is just..."Just go if you want..." I tell her. She lingered for a bit behind me and then walked out the door.

I sit in one of the table chairs with my head down. This just like all those years ago...

Screw this i can't stay here. I walk out and walk down the pathway. I don't have a place in mind ill just walk to where ever my feet takes me.

"Go away!" I hear a voice but i know this voice. I run down the path and looked down an alley.

It was Eve and some white haired guy were talking to each other. She seemed pretty pissed and the white haired dude was not letting up.

He placed his hand on her cheek. Ok that's it...I walk behind him and he didn't notice me. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off her. "Tch you red haired barbarians." He shoved my hand off him.

"Who the hell are you." I say and someone grabs my shoulder. It was a big dark skin dude in a black suit and black shades. "Ima gonna have to ask you to leave." So a guard huh.

He applied force on my shoulder. So you want to get rough? I faked an elbow to his chest and he fell for it. I jabbed him right in the jaw and then tripped him him down on the ground.

"Not so good guards huh." I tell him. He backs away a bit but the alley was a dead end. "Eve c'mon." She ran over to me and stood near me quietly.

The guard was starting to get up and i took Eve's hand and ran off.

We ran for some time before stopping at a small shop. I caught my breath and looked over and Eve looked like she was gonna die. "What the- that was barely 10 minutes!" How do you get out of breath that quick!?

"Sh...shut...up and...buy...me water..." She practically punches the money into my gut. I scrambled inside the store and grabbed an arms amount of water bottles and paid for all of it. I didn't care for the change and ram right out.

She was sitting on the aide walk with her shoes off and still panting a bit."Here, here, here." I gave it too her and she downed it. "Gahhhh, wha, why did you buy so many!" What?!. "You look like you every one of these so shut it."

She glared at me childishly and took another and drank some more. "always overdoing things i swear." Yea, yea, yea. I sat down next to her and set the bottles down and took one for myself.

We sat in silence, not knowing what to say until she finally decided to talk. "Thanks." She says taking the bottle from her glossed lips. "Any- yea no problem." She looked at me but i shake my head.

"call the others and tell them we're at the shop." I tell her. She nods and calls Sera, who immediately picked up. She tells what happen and where were at. "They will be here in few." She says.

I want to ask who that was but its not my business..But i can't stand this silence between us. "So...uh...how have you..uh been.." I asked. A stupid question since we been together for half the day now and just now asking.

She giggles. "What are trying to do?" She says while giggling. Well at least she loosen up now. "I'm just talking." I say with a smile.

"I just can't avoid you can i...Your like everywhere i go now. Its like somethings pulling us together." She says with a small smile. She stares at the bottle and swish the bottle.

"Why are you trying to avoid me." I ask her. It was time to get to the bottom of this. "You'll get mad." She says. Well it depends honestly. I won't be dancing with joy that's for sure.

"Don't you want things to be like the old days and stop this already." I say and she grabs me. She practically sinks her nails into my skin. "Of course i do!" She shouts at me. She shakes me a bit and i place a hand on her arm.

"Eve..." was all i could say. "Tomorrow..." Tomorrow? tomorrow what?. "Huh?". "Come to the hill tomorrow night, at 8." Vague, but i know where she is talking about. I nod. "Ok." She lets go of me and sits forward.

I rub my neck to ease the pain of nails coming out my skin. "God i don't know why you girls love those nails." I mumble. She puts her hand on my face. "These are my real nails. I would cut them, but i like designing them." So just us paper and pencil.

After a while Sera and Elesis came to the shop looking sorry. "Sorry guys..." Why were they apologizing?

 _ **The next day**_

I woke up earlier than usual. I guess I'm a bit anxious for tonight.

"Yo, up early huh? feeling good?" Elesis asked me fresh out the shower. "Kinda." i said. "Kinda huh? your smiling ya know." Ah damn it.

"Yea, yea. You going out?" I asked her and she nods. "Yup, going somewhere with uncle Noel." Ah, so he was in town huh? i really need a phone.

"Welp im going to be out so see ya." She threw me my shirt, jeans and shoes at me. She then pushed me out with all my clothes in my arms. _sigh..._ I swear.

I walked around the town since i was bored waiting on the time i would meet Eve. What is she thinking, at such a late time. "Hey! Elsword!" What's this? i don't exactly know anyone in school or around town so no one should know me.

I turn around and saw Rena, in a white crop shit black and green skirt and black boots. She had bags in her hands and Raven was behind her carrying some as well. These two are always together.

"Hello." Ill just greet them normally. "Hey." She said and Raven just waved with his bandaged arm. "Can i help you?" She must needs something. "Oh you can help carry these." Ah damn it. She hands me the bags and she walked ahead.

"Whew just finished some early shopping since i i have a test soon and-" I'm just going to zone out now. I didn't ask, didn't want or need to know.

We made it to a white and light green mansion. "Well ill just-" Before i could go, Rena called back to me. "Wait, you should come in and have something to drink." Ah man...

I should just be generous and take the offer. We walked in the house, gave the servants the bags, and she gestured me to sit on the couch. "Ill go get some kay~" Yea sure...

I just noticed Raven was still here. He's so quiet i didn't even notice him. I really don't know these guys so it was just awkward and i could tell he could feel it too.

A little girl with blonde hair, looked about 8 or 9. She went over to Raven with a big childish smile. She hugged him and noticed me. "Hi" She smiled and stick her arm up. I waved back her with a smile as well.

Rena finally came with a plate of snacks and drinks. "Here you go. Thanks for the help." She sat down near Raven and drank some water. "Yea." Ill just eat some snacks and leave.

"So Elsword do you work out all the time? your very fit." Ah..."Yea, i do. Not all the time though since school has started but you will find me in the weight room." If I'm not there, I'm either in class or not there at all.

We talked for awhile and Raven even began talking. It was 3 and i decided i would leave now. I left the mansion and walked around town until then.

It was 7 so i went to the hill. The hill was outside the city but not too far out.

It had a small pond with a few trees and the best sight of the night sky to view. Me and Eve used to come here as children. We used to just play with the animals since she loves anything furry. There even used to be a baby bear here, i wonder what happened to it?

I made it up and sat on the stones that were still in the exact spot. "So you came early too huh?" I turn around and Eve came from behind a tree. It was sunset and the red sky was giving a red glow to her.

 _ **Eve's PoV**_

I sat on a stone that was next to Elsword and stared into the pond. The fishes were bigger now. They had such beautiful scales, I'm glad nothing happened to them.

No, nows not the time to think about them. "Ok. Els, ill tell you." I said and he nods. He had a serious face on and it looked funny. "What's so funny." He asked raising his eyebrow. "You have a funny face." I saw giggling a bit.

"Ok ok. Serious now." He pats my shoulder. "Ok." Here we go.

"When we were friends. My parents did some research into your background since we were close.". "When they saw you weren't know and in a low class family, they wanted me to cut you off, since they were afraid i might marry you since we were so close." I still blush at that even to this day.

"When i said i wouldnt, they threaten me that if i didn't, they would use their power to kick you from the city." Elsword widen his eyes but stayed quiet nonetheless. "I couldn't tell you or else they would have did something to you."

"So...in order to protect me, you stopped talking hanging with me." He says slowly. "I couldn't talk to you at all. They were watching me in case if i was to ever break the agreement." There wasn't a thing i could do.

"What about when we went to the movies." He asked. "When my parents saw i wasn't talking to you for good, they let the watchers go." Also they don't come home too often and i was with Sera.

"Ok..." He hugged, me tight but not too tight since i was a bit small compared to him. I hugged him back and the memories washed all over into me. He put his chin on my head and rocked me back and forth.

"I honestly don't know what to say. I want us to be friends agian, but i don't want to be separated." I don't either, i really don't.

"Eve, you shouldn't let your parents take over your happiness. " He sounds just like Sera.

"I know... i know..." I say. "Where are your parents..". "Away for a week." They always go out on business trips. They are barely home but i still feel trapped by then. Sera islucky.

Eve, you shouldn't let your parents take over your happiness. " He sounds just like Sera.

"I know... i know..." I say. "Where are your parents..". "Away for a week." They always go out on business trips. "Ill just prove to them we can be friends, regardless of money." And how will he do that? "For now, lets go back to how we were, please."

He lets go and holds out his hand and i took it gladly. I don't know what he's planing, but i hate this distance between us. "Yea, lets do that Els." U smile at him and he does so the same. "Yea, Eevee."

An

With Elsword and Eve ice shield broken, how will they deal with her parents, their friendship, and Add's family while juggling School life.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Dreams_**

 ** _Monday_**

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

I went to school with relief. I came early as usual and found Elsword already there staring into space. When he heard the door opening he looked over to me and smiled a but.

"Morning."He said. "Yea morning. Why do you come so early?" I asked him. I come early to avoid my parents in the morning since they have to do their business early.

"To put simply." He turned his chair to face me. "I messed up my sleeping schedule honestly." He said scratching his head. "So fix it." I said curling my hair with one finger. "Its not that simple.". "Yes it is.". "You sound like your sister.". "And you sound like yours." We always go back and forth like this even when we were kids.

"Where is Sera?" He asked. "Ah she always goes to sleep in the library until class starts." She has been late a few times because if that. I keep telling her not too, but its like talking to cat who loves their lazy times.

"What about Elesis?" I asked. "She does the dame but in class." He says. "Huh didn't think she would do that." I say and he nods.

When class started, me and Elsword went to our original seats. Class ended and waved each other bye for now. Maybe lunch i can try and switch classes to escape Add.

 ** _3rd Period_**

It was 3rd period and thankfully no Add. It was almost the end September and the windy fall was starting to get a bit chilly. Thankfully the school provides certain uniforms that can be worn during each passing season.

" **Attention, Attention.** " Oh the loud speaker. " **We will have a fire drill at the end of the period. Teachers, please review the regulations and processes that be followed on the printed sheet."** Ugh i hate fire drills.

Loud noises, talkative students who want to talk while walking past each other, confused and crowds bumping into each other. Yea not something i want to deal with. I'm too tiny for all this. I'm only 5'4 for crying outloud.

We came out onto the football field. Glad it wasn't summer or i would have stayed inside honestly. I saw Elesis with Elsword's big jacket. I could tell it was her from the large bushes of hair coming from the inside of the hoodie she was wearing.

"Oh Eve." She noticed me. "Hey. umm, thanks for the movie last weekend." I haven't gotten the chance to thank her for that. Because of it, me and Els are friends again. "At no probs, Els was pretty happy after it too." She said with a smirk.

Sometimes i think she had planed all this somehow. Its more of a gut feeling but ill choose to trust her judgment on saying it was a coincidence.

 ** _After school_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

Homework...i swear...Math homework specifically.

I was laying in Sis's bed with her phone listening to music. She was out with some friends since she had none. Lucky seniors.

I was stuck pretty bad. I wish Sera or Eve was here to help. Those two are in leagues of their own. Maybe i should call Sera after all. Her phone number was already on here.

The phone rang for some time before that familiar drowsy voice came. "...Ele?" She yawned. Aww now i feel kinda bad. "Ah...no this is Els." I never talked over a phone before leave me alone.

"Oh...What's up? this is a first." She said a bit more happy. "Well i uh...kinda need help on my homework...its o-" She cut me off with a "hang on" and left...ok?

After a while i now heard Eve's voice. "Hello?" She sounds a bit pissed. "Hey..." I say and i heard her gasp. "E-Elsword? why are you...Sera!" She yells. Five minutes later she came back with a sigh.

"Sorry. Dif you need something?" I'm going through a lot of trouble for this homework question right now. "Just wanted some help on a question." I asked and she was silent for a while. "Didn't you take notes?" She asked.

I turn and lay on my back. "We don't always get the same material we get in class on homework.". "Well that's why we have homework, to study on our own." _sigh..._ She is very serious about school work but hates being in school since she isn't a people person.

"Can you help or not." I asked and now she sighed. "Fine. What's the first problem." Finally.

 ** _10 minutes later._**

After she helped me we stayed on phone for a while. "So any plan yet." She asked me. "I was planning on getting a job soon." I say and hums in interest. "What do you want to be after school?" Hmm good question.

"I want to be a freelance engineer." I really do. I was always amazed at all the special technology Eve had at her house. "Oh, i thought you wanted to start your own business." Ah that was from before. "Well i dont want to work for no one but i still like technology. What about you?" I asked though i think i can kinda guess.

"Artist. Always will be." She says confidently. "Yea i know." I laughed a bit. "Guess we really haven't changed huh?" Eve said. Yea, we still are how we were before.

 ** _Wednesday_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

Haaaa, so bored. I put my head down on my desk. It was the second to last period and it was a sub. I should have gone home with a senior. Now i have run next period.

The sub was talking with the students and even swearing with them like they were a student themselves, talking about boyfriends and shopping.

I think ill just walk around. There was only 10 minutes if class left. I know i should not be walking around halls but i have a sub and i don't wanna be here.

I walked around and saw Add. Add lived in me and Raven's neighborhood. He was creepy since he always switched in between moods from really happy to just plain frustrated.

He was on the phone leaning against the wall. He had that same creepy smile on and even laughing. "Yes...when can they come in." He says. Yea ill just steer clear of that.

I made it to the P.E hall and saw weight room door slightly open. I looked in it and saw Elsword doing dead lifts in just gym shorts.

He doesn't have too much muscle but was very well toned. Wow, he was pretty hot. He dropped the weight and i could hear how heavy it was. "Its not nice to stare." He turns around at me. How did he even...well no point hiding now.

I walked out and tried to put on a smile. But i saw he had a necklace. It was gold with the Belder insignia and had a crimson glow at its center. It basically screamed royalty and looked like it could worth a whole mansion.

"Can i help you." He asked. "Ah, no. Sorry was just passing by for class." On cue, the bell rung. "I had a question. But ill ask you later in class." I asked him and he nods.

When it was the middle of class i took my shower and went back to bleachers where Elsword was just sitting. He had on that same track jacket and track joggers and his white high top sneakers.

"Hey." I sat next to him. "Yo. So what did you want." Pretty blunt. "Do...you know Eve?" I asked him and he nods. "I wanted to ask you last time you went to my house. My little sister really took a liking to you." I tell him and he looked confused.

"She looked like she didn't like me." He said. "Ah she's like that around everyone." I say laughing. "What was her name?" He didn't even know her name.

"Amelia. You should come over sometime." I offer and he shrugs. "Sure ill think about it." Yes! i might found me a new friend. Maybe i can even be friends with Eve through him and then our lonely house could be more lively.

After school I waited on Raven. He was in his tang top and had a few oil stains on him. He has car engineering for last and honestly i hated it. I don't like the smell of oil and gasoline, it stings my nose.

We walked on talking about our day and what happened. Raven was top in his class. He actually wants open his own auto engineering business around the world.

I want to be a fashion model. Its my best strength since i don't want to brag, but i have a bombshell body for my age. I already have a few screenings coming soon in the summer.

On our way, We saw Aisha, a genius who was always reading. I think she was friends with Elsword since i did saw them together a few times. "Hi" I waved to her and she waves a small wave and walked faster. Why do everyone does that to me! jeez...

We made it to my house and Raven left. He always walked me home just to make sure i was safe. Its funny how all if us come from wealthy families, but only use a car to go to school, and not from.

I open the door and was met with Amelia playing on her console on the flat screen. She had a few friends with her and she waved to me when she saw me. I waved back and made it upstairs.

I wish i had friends like that. Sure Raven is my best friend and he is pretty cool but i would like more of a group. That way, we can have much more fun instead of it looking like a date all the time. I mean Raven is not bad, but i just want some friends.

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

 ** _Night_**

I was reading with reading glasses on with the lamp on. I was in shirts and a white shirt. My sisters Speka and Noah were on the first floor. Speka was a

Noah was an world wide renowned researcher who researched arctic areas around the world. She has found many discoveries that laid under ice such as animals and even some ancient civilizations.

Speka was a famous chemist that really knew her elements. She has also discovered many forgotten civilizations and knows the history of almost all of the kingdoms by memory. She was even a well known writer that wrote many award winning books.

I want to be like them but to be honest, they set the bar quite high. They began their journey at a way younger age and was sitting on the world right now.

I want to an historian. I was always fascinated by history and how things came to be like here in Velder.

Velder was an old and somewhat historical city, but still used and had modern day areas and items. It also had some ancient style houses and locations that held historical history.

I was reading when i heard my door open. I looked back and saw Speka falling onto my bed with a sigh. "Ai, i need motivation." Why does she come to me.

"Keep trying." I say turning to lay on my back. "That's not good enough." She lays her head on my stomach. "What about Noah." I asked trying to push her off. "She's with her boyfriend..." She draws small circles on the bed spread.

"Ugh, seriously? Fine." I say and she jumps to cuddle me. "Ah~ Ai, your so cute. I wish you never grow up~." She always says this.

"I'm not staying this short forever." I tell. I threw my book to the side since I'm sure i wasn't going to get any reading done anymore.

"Aww come on, guys love short girls. There all the rage nowadays, i habe proof." She said petting my head. "I don't care about that, i just want to grow." I say and she giggled. "Beggars can't be choosers." How does that even apply...

 ** _Elsewhere_**

 ** _Midnight_**

 ** _3rd PoV_**

Add came out of a limo in a black suit with a purple rose on his suit. He had on shades and his hair was slick back.

He was at an airport and walked in. He went into a VIP tunnel used for private jets and services only available to royalty and very few families in Velder.

He made it to a large room with lavish couches and a flat screen tv was on the wall.

Sitting in the couc large man in a white suit was waiting on him. The man had jet black hair in a ponytail and had shades on. When he saw Add he nodded to him.

"Sir, they have arrived." Add nodded back and followed the man behind a door. "So this is him?" Add asked. "Her." The man corrected in a deep voice. When they reached the end of the room a man was waiting for them.

It was a blonde haired man with pure blue eyes in suit that complimented his eyes. He standing with his arms folded and next to him was a girl about Add's age. She was in a jet black sleeveless long dress with white long gloves on.

She had a similar appearance to the man but was a girl instead. Same eyes and hair and a stern face. "Here." The man gestured the girl to give the suitcase. She dropped it and kicked it over. The man grew nervous when she did this but Add laughed.

"Heh, someone got spunk." The large man behind Add went to pick up the suitcase and check its contents. "Clear." The man said. "Now?" The man in the blue suit held out his hand. Add pulled out the money and gave it to the man to give.

"Now where done here." The man said and walked out to the helicopter with the girl. "i may have a job for you." Add said. The man turned around and was going to speak but Add cut him off. "Not you. Her." He pointed to her and she looked at him from her side.

"Who are you." He said and the girl gave him a simple answer. "Rose." She said and kept walking. "She will make a great worker for me." He said rubbing his chin. "You can't have my daughter, she is a dam good assassin however." He said tipping his hat.

"Well i don't need her for that, maybe. But i will keep in touch." He said and the man got in the helicopter and left.

Add got back in the limo and left. He leaned on his hand and looked out window. "Sir, how have you convinced Eve." The large man asked.

"Tch, too many disrupts, but i will have her soon. I just need time." He said not looking away from the window.

"I just need to press her parents." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Halloween Dance_**

 ** _Part 1_**

 ** _October_**

It was Fall so the academy decided they would hold a special event for the students who attended the school. The Halloween Party.

The party would start on the night of Halloween which was also the last day of October. Students will have a option of dressing up to the occasion or dressing normally.

Students dressed up as a character would be eligible for a prize that was a trophy of the best costume of that year.

It was a week before the Party and students were all excited for it. Mostly for the free candy which is always a plus even for the anti-socials.

This was not the case for Eve however. Even since she first entered school, she never like social gatherings of any kind, especially parties.

 ** _Sunday_**

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

Me and Apple were inside the painting room in my house. It always felt nice to paint on a Sunday to me. I was done with my homework and i had some time so i decided i would do some drawings.

I made a portrait of our house. It was one of the first things i taught myself how to draw. Apple made...something..Its...nice i guess? It was really just a giant red, blue, purple and a whole lot of pink all in one giant circular, squarish? i don't know what that is..

After a while, Sera came in rubbing her eyes in her black and pink pajamas. "Heeeey." She slurred. "Hey, your up early." I said side glancing.

"I knooow riiight." She leaned on the doorway. "I have to find something for Mom, a dress for some Event she would be going on tomorrow." Ah i sometimes forget my parents come home or even be home.

"Ok, have fun." I picked up my paintbrush again and was going to paint until Sera began talking again. "Going to the dance?" She asked me and i groan. I hate going to those. "You know I'm not.." I said and she took out her phone and threw it to me.

It wasn't her phone, but my phone. "Call some friends then if your not going. I don't want you being lonely again." She said and left. I stared at it before mumbling. "I don't have friends...except.." I then felt something come on my back, something...sticky.

"You have me!" Apple screamed. Oh god no...Not my.. "APPLE!!!!"

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

I was running with Rena, Raven, and Elesis. Evenly me and Elesis saw Rena and Raven running on the opposite side of us and Rena decided we should all run together.

We stopped for a break and i leaned on the railing. "Whew, great for a morning run huh?" Rena asked with a bright smile that never seemed to falter. "Yea, pretty chill morning." I answered.

"So, you guys going to the Halloween party?" She asked us. "I can't, i have work." I said and Rena perked up. "You have a job?!" She asked excitedly. "Yea, as a cashier." I'm glad i managed to get a job soon, now we can pay rent easier and i focus on saving up for my career.

After our run, me and Elesis went home. "Els, we need more shampoo. Sis yelled from inside the bathroom. "Ill go get some!" I took my wallet and walked out.

I went to the shopping district and into the hair store which doubled as a hair salon. I know what brand she loves to use and it was only sold here. I went into the shopping isle and saw, Sera?

She was in a black strap dress and holding some hair supplies. "Ah, Els." She said waving her elbow at me since her arms were full. "Hey." I didn't want to question why a girl was in a hair store since it was pretty obvious what she was doing.

"Can you help me for a bit." She asked me and i nodded. I grabbed what she asked me to get and she lead me to the back of the shop, which was the hair salon.

She lead me to a very beautiful woman. She had a slender build with long, white hair that spilled on the floor. She wore a silver lace long dress and was laying down, washing her hair. Her eyes were closed. "Not nice to stare.." Sera said poking my cheek. "Ah sorry about that..."

The woman opened her eyes, which were a amber color. "Sera are you done." The woman said. She then slightly turned to me. "Hmmm." She hummed and narrowed her eyes a bit. I was caught off guard but then, i saw a flash of..Eve? "He-hello." I said waving slightly.

"Good morning." She said simply and closed her eyes again. "Ok, mom I'm going rinse." Sera said going over to sink. "Ah, well ima go now." i said and Sera waved at me. "Kaaaay." She said.

I left and stopped in front of the store. So that was there mom huh, i see why the all look alike. Is that what Eve is going to look like in the future?

I went back home and saw Elesis sprawled out on her bed. "Got it?" She asked. "Got what." She tilted her head. "The shampoo."

How did i even...

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _Eve's_** ** _PoV_**

I was in class and we had a sub sadly. Add was trying his hardest to talk to me, and of all days, i forgot my phone. "Cmon, you don't have to be so cold, you barely know me." He says with a annoying smirk.Yea i don't want and i know that i don't like you.

I want to say that, but I'm not brave at all or outspoken. "Look leave me alone, why are you even here." I told him without looking at him. "Because we are in the same class." Ok that was my dumb on my part.

"So what are you wearing to the dance." He asked me. I ignored him. I don't need to tell him I'm not going. I sighed and he kept pressing.

He put his hand on mines and took it off immediately. He chuckled a bit and looked at me now with a bit more of an serious expression. "Who were those red heads that was with you." He demanded.

"Why should i tell you." I scoff at him and got up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down with unexpected strength. "Your no fighter, so tell me." He demanded again. The grip on his arm was tightening and it starting to hurt.

"Leave me alone..." I said quietly. "Wh-" He didn't finish when his arm was grabbed by a bandaged arm. We looked up and saw Raven looking down at Add very menacingly.

His grip on Add's arm tighten and Add let go. His arm had a red hand mark on it. "Tch, How many plan on getting in my way." He got up and looked at Raven dead in the eye but Raven didn't falter a bit.

"Hey, you two, ait back down." The sub said and Raven pulled up a chair and sat directly in between me and Add thankfully. "Piss off." Add said and Raven put his leg up. "No thanks." He said calmly.

"tch." He walked out the classroom and i sighed relief. "Thanks." I told him rubbing my arm. "You alright." He asked looking at my arm. I'm fragile so the mark sticks out like a sore thumb. "I'm alright." I say and then fixed myself.

"Didn't think you were in this class, never saw you." I said and he chuckles a bit. "I was transferred just today. Glad i did huh." He said with a smile. I smiled too. At least i have some protection for when Mr.Lento wasn't here.

 ** _After School_**

 ** _Aisha's_** ** _PoV_**

I was walking for a good change. I wanted some good fresh air and it was a good time now, even if I'm a bit tired. I saw Eve while walking and decided to try and talk to her.

"Hello." I told her and she turned to me and waved. We kinda just walked side by side. I didn't know what to say, should we talk about school? Oh the party!

"Hey um, you going to the party?" I asked her and she shakes her head no. "If you dont mind me asking, why not?" She finally glances at me and answers. "Studying is way more important than some party." She said in a low voice.

"Wow." I said simple and she looked at me. "Yea i know pretty lame." She said exhausted. "No, its just i didn't think anyone would say that. I'm glad I'm not the only one." I twist on of the strands of hair.

"Your not going either?" She asked and i shake my head no. "Its cool, the candy is cool too but eh, ill just buy my own." I say and she smiles. "Looks like someone understands." She said and i smiled too. Its good we have something in common. I always saw her by herself so i kinda felt bad for her, even though i was the same.

"That doesn't sound like much fun~" A voice comes from behind us. It was that girl Rena with her boyfriend Raven, i think there dating since they always together.

"Why don't you two come, its gonna be fun." She said walking in between us. ""No thanks"" Me and Eve said at the same time. "Why study when you can do that whenever, its one time party!" She said excitedly.

"Wrong, there's about 3 more parties set later in the school year. And there are, mid terms, and finals and test in between those days." Eve said in a rant. "Aaaah!!!!!" Rena yelled. "Why do you even want me to come. I barely know you." Eve said rather bluntly.

"Then...if you won't go, we could all hang out?" She suggested. Everyone all hummed together, as if in chorus. "It can be a way for all of us to get to know each other." She said nodding. "i-" Eve was going to say something but was interrupted by Rena.

"Ok, be at my house by 8 Friday." She said and ran off. Raven sighed and apologized to us and ran to her. We just stood there looking at them running in the distance.

Eve sighed and began walking again. "Sorry.." I turn to her confused. "Why are you apologizing." i asked her. "Now we have some random gathering." She said.

"Its ok, I'm glad if we can hang." I said and she smiled and held her hand out. "Eve, Eve Altera." I took it and smiled back. "Aisha, Aisha Landar." I said. "Wait..." Eve said with a confused face.

"What is it?". "Where does she live again?" She asked.

Ah, I forgot to...

 ** _3rd PoV_**

 ** _Wednesday_**

2 days remained until the party. Students were setting up decorations for the party since it was school wide. There were no classes for those days for the party and decorations. Only student council members were allowed to decorate and select those who could help.

Elesis and Sera were 3rd years and were selected to assist with the decorations. Elesis was strong and Sera had very good fashion sense so these two were valuable assets.

"So are you going" Elesis asked Sera as she placed a box of pumpkins heads down. "Eeee, Not really sure." She said putting a finger to her chin. "What about you and Els?" She asked back.

"Same as you, thinking about it but Els have work so he can't make it." She said. "Ah, that's right well Eve says she won't be going but will be going out that same day." Sera said and Eve widened her eyes.

"Eve, our Eve, made a friend?" Elesis said bewildered. "It amazed me to honestly." Sera said nodding in agreement. "Well as long as they can enjoy themselves, and it's not some shady person." Sera said and Elesis nodded.

"Hey, we need some assistance over here!" A boy said and they got right back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**_An: Everyone wears there promotional costumes._**

 ** _Rose- Optimus 2nd Year_**

 ** _Friday_** **_Night_**

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

I don't how me and Aisha was talked into coming to the dance, but it somehow happened. Rena even had costumes just for us and of all them, i feel like mines was the weirdest. I was really just in a swimming suit.

We had saw my sister and Elesis in the gymnasium on a wall looking around. They were pretty happy to say the least. I guess Elsword really couldn't make it, at least i have Aisha.

We walked crowded hall ways for, I'm not even sure. Raven joined up with us and now we were one big party. "Why are we even here..." Aisha asked and all i nod with her.

"Don't you guys wanna have a fun highschool life? make friends and memories and even meet a special someome?" Rena twirled in front of us. "W-well i don't really care about all that.." Aisha, you don't sound very convincing.

"Eh, i could worry about all that later." Elesis says with a smile. "I don't care." I know you don't sis, i know you don't. "What about you Eve?" She turns to me.

"School is much more important. I can't allow that stuff to get in my way of studying." Rena makes a flat face. "Really..." Was all she said.

"Whatever, can i go now..." I asked and she waves her finger. "Not until the costume ceremony, i didn't spend all this time making our costumes for nothing!" Oh great...

"Well I'm going to the bathroom if you don't mind." I said and walked away. "Ok! we're going to be at the gym!" Rena shouts.

I go inside the bathroom and look at my reflection. "Well, this costume isn't all that bad..." Gotta stay positive in these moments.

"Yes, it suits you." Huh! who is that! A girl walks out of one of the stalls. She had long blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes. She looked like a super model!

"Um..thanks...i can say the.. same for you." I say back. Her costume made her look so mature, does she even go to this school? "Ah yes, thank you." She nods and walks out the bathroom. Her hair was almost as long as mines.

I walked out and saw Add with some friends. They were talking and he looked to his side and saw me and he adopted his smug smirk. "Yo, i want to introduce you to someone." He says to his friends and pulls me to them.

"This is Eve. She's my girl." He says and the guys eyed me down like some kinda stripper on a corner. "Well she don't got much but ill still take that." One guy say on my left. That's one comment to many.

"No I'm not. I'm outta here." I get out of grasp, which I'm relieved he didn't hang on to and walked away to the gym. I have to make it back to Rena and the others.

"Damn Add, guess she don't see it like that." He was probably not smirking anymore.

 ** _Elesis's PoV_**

Eve came through the double doors in a bit of a hurry. "What's wrong." I asked her and she rubbed her arm nervously. "Nothing, don't worry." Ah but that won't do.

"Well i have to worry about you." I say and pat her head. "Me too, don't keep things to yourself all the time." Sera came and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah its starting!" Rena said excitedly. The principle came to the stage and opened the vote boxes. "The top contenders are, Rena Erindel" He said her name first and Rena walked to the stage with a huge smile.

"Next up, Add Grenore!" He said and he too went up. "Finally, we have a new student... Rose.T! her name is a bit hard to pronounce." Well that's embarrassing...

The three werw standing high and proud well mostly Add and Rena, they had a look of 'I could win this with my eyes closed.'

"The winner is...Rose!" And at that moment, i saw how fast someone could could go from happy to complete shock.

 ** _After_** ** _Announcements_**

We walked out to the parking lot after the announcement. It was the dancing part now so we decided to call it night since Rena lost her will to stay and Eve, Aisha and Sera just wanted to leave. Raven was in charge of getting her in shape.

"At least you made second." I say. "That's like 3rd place or 4th or 100th, its still not 1st!" Talk about a whiner.

"Eve, you got a ride?" i asked her and she nods. "Need a lift?". "Nah, gotta go and meet up with Els after work." She grabbed my hand before i could walk off.

"Hey, why did you come?" Well that's one way of asking something. "Why do you think?" She looked down and put a hand on her chin. "You were bored?" Well that's not too far off.

"Well that and Els wanted me to keep an eye on you." Her eyes widened a bit and looked up at me. "He did?". "Yea, he worried you might get into some kinda trouble at this time of day, so he asked me to come for yours and his sake." When she heard that she had a smile and blush on her face.

"Tell, him... i said thanks." Aw she just too cute. After everyone's car came i left to Elsword's job.

I got there and he sitting down with a water bottle next to him. "Yo" i said and he turned to me with a smile. "Yo. Party done already?" He sounded a bit exhausted and even had a tired look.

He held out his hand and i took it to pull him up. He yawned and we began walking. "I might get moved to a warehouse soon if i keep up the good work. That's what my boss said." Oh impressive!

"Nice going, but take it easy ok? i know you wanna help, but worry about yourself and your school life." He smirked at that. "You been hanging out with Rena too much." Ah...well she does seem to rub off on people.

"But yea i will." He said finally and yawned again. "How was Eve?" He asked. "She said she wants you with her." I joked and he blushed madly. "The truth!" He said.

"Ok,ok. She's fine, no problems at all sir!" I salute to him. "That's good. I didn't want that Add guy trying anything." He said and i nod. He did seem to have some kind of relation to her.

"Ill ask her what's up that next time i have a chance." I say and he thanks me.

 ** _Monday_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

I came early again and didn't see Eve this time. Must be a bit late today huh. I go to my desk and sit down. It was nice and quiet, i can get used to this for sure.

The door opened and a girl with blonde hair came looking around. Never saw her before? a new student? She looked at me and waved me.

"Yes?" i say leaning in my chair. She walked over to me. "Hello, may i ask you something?" She sounded so formal but had this...look? i can't put my hand on it but she seemed to have something about her.

"What is it." She holds up a paper. Her schedule. "I'm new here, help me find my classrooms?" She stared into my eyes. and i stared right back. "Fine."

I showed her all the rooms and buildings the school had. She had first and last period with me. After we were done, people were showing up and standing around in the halls, talking, going go homeroom all that stuff.

"Thank you." she said and i nod. "No prob." We went to the classroom and i saw Eve with a drawing in a book. I walked over to her stood over looking down. It was her little sister, Apple.

"Heh, you all look like small versions of Sera." I said and she broke her pencil by accident. "He-hey." Hm? why was she so nervous? "What's up?" I lean to her but she quickly gets up holding her arms in front of her. "No-no-n-nothing!"...ok...

"Well even if it doesn't look like that, ill take your word." I took a chair and sat in front of her. She sat back down and sharpened her pencil avoiding my gaze. "Anything happened at the dance?" I try and make small talk.

"It was boring, i had to wear a weird swimsuit." She said. Huh, Eve in a swimsuit huh? "What are you thinking." She made a flat face. "Don't worry about it" I say waving. "Hey." Aisha came by us and waved. "Yo." "Hey."

 ** _Lunch_**

"Huh so that's what you guys wore.." I look at the pictures Aisha had. "Shame you couldn't go." She said and patted my shoulder. "Well i can't start missing my hours." I smile a bit.

"Hey why don't you ever take school lunch." Eve came next to us with a tray. "I don't really like the lunch, taste weird to me." I say. "You make it sound bad now." Aisha puts her burger down. "Oh i didn't think we all had the same lunch!" We all froze.

Rena with Raven was behind us with there food. The day i decided i would take Aisha's advice and eat outside. "Hey Rena." I say and she smiles. "Quite the convenience!" Yea lets go with that.

"Els you should have came, the dance was so fun!" I'm getting mixed answers here. "Maybe next time." She sits in front of us. "Anyone heard of that new movie coming soon?" Aisha started a new topic.

"What was it about again? some superheroes who have to collect some stones to defeat a god who wants to destroy everything?" Rena said scratching her head.

"Everyone who seen it says its a good movie." Eve chimes in. "Maybe we should go see it sometime?" Rena suggested. "Eh, i don't watch movies that often." i say and Eve nods.

"We should make it a day you don't have to work, or at least come out early." Rena clasps her hands "Its almost thanksgiving break! maybe the day before then?" I'm being ignored but being taken into consideration.

"What do you think?" I ask Eve. "Doesn't really matter to me but i could go." She says. Raven just shrugs. "Ok, leave the planning to me!" Rena says and the bell rings. When did we become a group.

 ** _3rd PoV_**

 ** _Last Period._**

Elsword was in the bleachers watching all the students run around and talk. He had finish his laps, workout and took his shower so he was just waiting for the bell to leave.

"Hello." He looked up and saw Rose standing over him. She was in a track jacket and shorts. "Hey, how was your first day here?" He asked her. She sat down facing him.

"Somewhat exhausting. To be honest this is my first time coming to school." She said and Elsword chuckled. "Yea that's school. There can be no work all day but you'll still come out exhausted." She nods.

"You seem different from all the other people i have observed today." She said placing her hand on her chin. "Yea I'm apart of the introvert group i guess." He says looking at Rena running.

"I see." She ended the conversation. The sat in a peaceful silence with the sound of students playing. Soon after the bell run and Elsword got up to leave. "See ya." He said and walked off. "yes...see you.." She stared at him until he was out of sight and got to leave herself.

 ** _Night_**

Rose walked to her house which was in a different area of Velder. It was a fairly nice house that was painted grey and black. She went in and was met with a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was on his computer working some files.

"hello father." She bowed and the man turned a bit. "Your home finally." He said in raspy voice. "Yes, i feel exhausted." She falls onto the red couch. The man turned back with a confused face. "You tired?" Rose deadpanned.

"Why are we even here..." She asked and the man turned back around. "Remember, we got a mission and we have to see it through." He said in stern voice.

"When can we start. We already have so much to tie against him." Rose sits up and turns on the TV. "Too much influence, if we act now we will be drowned out." The man paused before speaking again.

"Sorry for involving you in this stuff." He said in a low voice. "I said its ok. Stop always apologizing. Father."

 ** _With Eve_**

Eve was setting Apple to sleep but not without a small chat between them. "So Apple want to come?" Eve asked and Apple nodded energetically. "Yes! i never get to go anywhere with you and big sister." She said.

Eve pat her head and smiled. "Then ill tell you when we will go ok?" She said and she nodded. Eve kissed Apple's forehead and closed the lights. She closed the door behind her and was met with her mother standing in front of her.

"Hello mother." Eve said looking up at her. "Eve. You seem well and taking care of Apple as well." She said and Eve simply nods. "Excuse me." Eve said and walked past her.

"Have you made any progress with Grenore." She asked not turning to Eve. "No, i have not." Eve said. "See to it that answer changes. Remember why we want you two together. Also." She turned to her.

"You seem to have made friends. I hope you don't make the wrong choice again." She said and walked away. Eve huffed and walked back to her room.

 ** _With Rena_**

Rena was laying in her bed texting Aisha. They had exchanged phone numbers after the party and started talking since. Rena would always be the one to start the conversations or else Aisha would never text her first.

 _"Hey, we should all get each others number! XD"_ Rena texted with smile. " _Well i don't think Eve would talk very much and Elsword uses his sister's phone."_ Aisha responded.

" _Huh, i though he had one :o Well we can find how to do that later. Well we had a new student my last period. She seemed so untouchable but she talked with Elsword like old friends."_. " _Maybe she likes him?"_ Aisha responded. " _Aren't him and Eve together or something? plus they look to be made for each other."_ Rena responded.

" _Far as i know they are childhood friends or something of that equivalent."_ Rena stopped for a moment to think. Were they really?

" _Well ill tall more later gotta goto be now. good night."_ Aisha responded and Rena sent her goodnight too.

She put her phone on her nightstand and turned on her side. ' _Were Elsword and Eve really just frien_ _ds?'_ She though before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Don't Worry**_ _ **About it**_

 _ **Monday**_

 _ **Eve's PoV**_

It was a two days before thanksgiving break and everyone was excited. The seniors especially since they stopped coming to school. They seem to have their own rule of skipping days before a long break. No wonder kids from previous years are still here...

Things have been normal. It was lunch so me, Elsword and Aisha all came together with Rena and Raven. Rena was still going on and on about the movie plans.

"So your finally promoted huh." Rena asked him. "Yea now i have work night shifts now so I'm free during the day sometimes." Ah i wonder what its like working a job. I don't have any need to.

"What about Elesis?" I asked him. "She's doing her own thing." He shrugs. "Lets hope its not trouble." We chuckles.

In the corner if my eye i see Rena looking at us, well smirking really. "I see, i see, i see." She says? what does she mean. "What?" She looks away pretending to whistle. Ok...Weird...

 _ **Last Period**_

I was on verge of sleep when i was called to the office. It was like 20 minutes before class ended. I got up and left the room. What was going on now...

On my way i saw Elsword coming out the bathroom. "What's up." He said. "Front office." I said and he began following me. "Shouldn't you be in class." I say looking back while walking. "I can't come?" He asked and i sighed. "Just don't get caught or something." i said.

I went to the office and saw the councillor waiting for me. "Ah Miss Altera your little sister's school called, She collapsed in class." He said and handed me a slip. "Your parents requested you to go pick her up." She said.

I nod and left the room and told Elsword i was leaving. I went to my classroom got my things and excused myself. "Hey, i need a ride." I called my driver.

Sera texts me and apologized for not being there. She wasn't in school since she was with my mother on business. It was alright sis, i know how much mom wants you in the family business.

We drove to the school and i picked up Apple. She was paler than usual and her eyes was droopy. I carried her back and we drove back to the house.

 _ **Altera Mansion**_

After i got her medicine i her to bed and let her rest. She opened her eyes and coughed. "Sowwy." She says in a tired voice. "Its ok, get some rest ok." I say petting her head.

I left her room and saw my mom hurrying to the room door and stopped when she saw me. "How is she." She asked catching her breath a bit. "Ok, i got her medicine and she's resting right now. She's still awake." I say and my mom nods an gently open Apple's door and walked in.

"I wonder if we will ever be like that." Sera was standing in front of me with a small smile. "You should have seen her. When she got the call, she began stuttering and looking at the clock and her watch." I look back her with a smile.

We laughed a bit. Mom was bit harsh on us and was like any mother when it came to raising her children. But when it came to us, she put us before all. I bet she wanted to run out that meeting to her precious daughter.

We didn't mind if she was the favorite, being around Apple will make anyone want to favor her.

 _ **The next Day**_

 _ **Tuesday**_

 _ **Elsword's PoV**_

I came into class and saw Eve early as usual. I pulled up a chair next to her. "Hey, so what happened yesterday?" I asked her. "My little sister was sick." was all she said. Little Apple?

"Is is she ok?" I asked and she nods. "I never really met her but that one time she was she so scared of me." I lean back in my chair. "Is she timid?" i asked and Eve's eyes lit up like light bulbs.

"Not at all, she's super sweet, and so adorable, and she has talent like her older sisters, she can a lot of things-" I held my hand to her mouth. Wow...

"Ok i get it she's very special." I take my hand off her mouth and she pouts. "Good morning Elsword." Ah Rose. "Hey." I waved to her.

"Hello." She waves to Eve and she just waves back. Yea she still isn't good with strangers even after all this time huh. Behind her came Add who grabbed a seat next to her. This guy again...

"Hey." He said smiling at Eve. Eve scoffed and pushed herself toward me. Won't lie it made me a bit happy. "Its too early for this. This isn't even your class." She said and he smiled a bit wider.

"I can make it my class." A hand then landed on his shoulder and we all looked up. "No. You can't." When did the teacher even come in? and early?

"Go to your class boy." He practically made Add get up and out the door. "Thanks sir." Eve thanked him. "He is pretty troublesome around the school. Don't need someone like him in my class." He said and went to his desk.

After that class started but i was distracted the whole time. I must have missed a lesson or something but i can't help but wonder about that Add guy.

I look over to Eve. She was taking notes on the board. He amber eyes are mesmerizing. He seemed persistent with her, maybe i should ask her what was up with him?

"I guess Eve is much more important than my lesson huh Mr.Seighart." Are you serious... Now everyone was giggling and Eve was blushing looking away from me.

Why do teachers do that. This why kids sometimes or all the time disrespect them. They make those stupid smart remarks and you can't say nothing or else its kicked out the class and internal suspension.

 _ **After School**_

After school everyone met up at the entrance since Rena said so apparently. Everyone was here and Rena clasped her hands.

"Now then. I have a set date. Everyone can get at least 30 dollars right? right. Lets meet at the South Plaza Friday to start off our break." She finishes with her light bulb smile.

I decided i would walk a bit with Eve. It feels like we haven't had a good talk with each other alone. I carried her things like a proper gentlemen, and because she would buy me something on the way.

What are best friends for.

"Seems like we are finally on break huh." I start and she nods with a smile. "Although, i will be study. Im only going to the movies. After that, im done." I put my han on her head.

"Still a bookworm." i say and she pouts. "You need to study to. Dont let your grades drop." Oh great now she's nagging.

While walking to the store, in the corner of my eye, i saw familiar faces, well somewhat familiar.

 _ **3rd PoV**_

Elsword and Eve were walking in the store when they saw an unusual pair.

It was Add and Rose walking? "Weird." Eve said walking into the store. "Don't worry about it." Elsword said. Walking in with her.

"What are you getting." Eve asked. "This." He lays down a hotdog and orange soda. "Your such a guy." Eve deadpanned. "Your such a girl." He grabs her arm and waves the chocolate bar around. "Its not for me. Its for Apple." She says looking away.

When they got out, they saw Sera walking back alone. ""Hey Sera."" They both called out to her. "Oh hey." She waved them.

They walked together and Elsword decided to ask Eve something. "Hey Eve, why is that Add guy so..all over you?" He asked and Sera gave her a side glance.

"He's... he's just some guy that likes me. Don worry about him." She answered. "You sure." He asked again. "Im sure." Said sternly. They walked in silence after that.

Elsword left after he was near Eve's house. Even while walking he was absent minded thinking on the subject.

 _ **Nig**_ _ **ht**_

Elsword was out walking since he felt he couldn't sleep right now. He was on Hope Bridge when he spotted Add again for the second time today.

"Hey." He shouted out to him. Add turned around with a annoyed face and then a frown when he saw it was Elsword.

"What." He answered. Elsword shoved his hands in his jacket and spoke again. "What's your deal with Eve." Add merely sucked his teeth. "none of you damn business." He turned around and began to walk off.

"It all my business." He said and walked over to Add. "No its not, get the hell away from me i have things that need to be done." He turned around and confronted him.

"Maybe if you stop creeping around her i would." He was starting annoyed as well. He wanted to know why he was always bothering and trying to flirt with Eve.

"I said it wasn't your business." This time it was a new voice. They turned around and saw Eve with a bag in her hand. She too had a annoyed look on her face.

"So your just gonna have this guy keep doing what he does with you?" Elsword said to her. "I it was none of your business. Don't worry about it!." She yelled at him.

"What's your problem?! I can't be worried for you now?" He yelled back at her. "I don't need you to be worried about me i can handle my self." Elsword scoffed. "Yea right." He said and Eve slapped him.

He jerked back a bit and held his cheek. He sucked his teeth and began shoved his hands in his pockets. Add began to laugh.

"Heh, that's what a nosy a- OOF!" Elsword landed his fist in Add's stomach. He stumbled down and Elsword kept walking. "Ill. make. you. pay." Add said dangerously but Elsword didn't care and kept walking.

Eve walked away after a while with her hair covering her face. Add got up and called a ride back to his house. He was still fuming but he had to get home now.

 _ **Later**_

Elsword got home and dropped on his futon. Elesis was already asleep. He sighed and took off his shirt and grabbed his phone. He then texted Rena that he can't make it to the meet up and dropped his phone back down.

He laid there for a while before finally closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _3rd_** ** _PoV_**

 ** _Park_**

It was the day of the meet and everyone made it on time. First was Rena, then Raven, Aisha and lastly was Elsword.

Elsword came yawning and wore a white shirt with black jeans and white high top sneakers. He also wore a silver necklace besides his golden one.

Rena had a white dress that stopped near her ankles with lace heels and some gold accessories. Aisha had a dark purple shirt with a black skirt and boots.

Raven wore a black jacket with a white shirt under with blue jeans and black shoes.

"Oh, Eve said she's not coming." Aisha told Rena. "Eh? why?" She asked and Aisha shrugged. "Well it was unexpected, but lets go, i made our whole day planned out!" Rena said excitedly.

They first went to a restaurant to get food first. To everyone, it looked like a double date. They went to the movies but when they went to go get tickets they saw someone familiar.

"Rose?" Elsword said surprised. Rose jumped a little when she saw everyone staring at her. Its not like she didn't think students from her school to come, but just wasn't expecting Elsword first of all people.

"H-hey, what movie?" She said a bit nervous. "El wars." Everyone went to their wallets and all put the money down. She took it and gave them the tickets. "See ya." Rose said mainly to Elsword who waved back.

They all got snacks to which Rena said she did not want any. Elsword got soda and popcorn. Aisha sweets and Raven chips and soda.

They went in and sat in order. Elsword, Rena, Aisha and Raven. Elsword was confused as she was next to Raven up to this point but now choose to be next to him.

The trailers began playing at which everyone in the theater groaned. "Who even watches these!" one man yelled.

The movie finally began to play and everyone sighed relief the horrors were done playing and got what they paid for.

The movie was playing with everyone watching intently. Elsword went to go for popcorn but saw his bucket was nearly done. "What the..." He looked to everyone, who all turned from him.

"So this what we doing now huh." He said dropping the empty bucket to the ground. He looked over to Aisha, who was wasn't focused on her bag of sweets in her lap.

"Don't even think about it." Was all she said. He sighed and leaned into his chair. Few minutes later, Rena tapped his hand.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well so far the super heroes are trying to prevent the bad guy from destroying everything, honestly i think its not so bad considerin- ow!" Rena pinched his hand.

"Not what i meant! i meant what happened between you and Eve!" she whispered to him. "Why do you ask.." Elsword said avoiding eye contact.

"You two seemed... close, and you hadn't mentioned her the whole time so i knew something happened." She said making him face her with her hand. "Aw look at them, so sweet." a couple behind them said. They gave them a weird look and Rena let go of Elsword.

"So?" She said. "I may have gotten her mad, I'm not sure. I thought i was doing something good but just made her mad." His hand was grabbed and Rena gestured him to follow. As they left the heard the couple chatting about them.

They walked out and sat in the lobby. "So what happened?" Rena asked.

"I don't think its my place to tell you."

"Want my help?"

"Didn't ask for it"

"Well you sure do need some right now."

Elsword sighed and told Rena about the night before. He tried to leave out the whole Add problem but Rena already knew since she would see him trying to get with her.

"Hmmm, interesting."

"So what do you think."

"I think you should go and talk to Eve, reasonably of course. This is her problem but if you really care for her then you will be all inside her business."

Elsword gave her a weird look. It took her a while to get it and blushed.

"Gross."

"You said it not me." He said getting up. "Going already? i so enjoyed our chat." Rena said sarcastically. "I'm going back to the movie, we still have a whole day ahead of us right?" He held out his hand.

She smiled and it took it. "Thanks." He said with his own smile. "Aww, look at them." The same couple passed by them.

"Where did they even come from..."

After the movie was done, they went to a park to relax a bit. They sat at a bench table. "So how was the movie?" Elsword started.

"It was good, i won't lie, but honestly did not deserve all the praise." Aisha said.

"It was cool, especially that black tiger guy who was in another movie was in it and that movie was good too, but i agree with Aisha, it was too overly praised." Raven said.

"Honestly i didn't really get it. It was just some guy who wanted to destroy everything and some guys in spandex body suits trying to stop him." Rena sighed.

"I'm indifferent." Elsword shrugged.

 ** _(An: think im gonna stop referencing now about you know what.)_**

"So what now? its 3." Aisha said and Rena got up. "Theme park!" Raven grumbled. "How you make us sit for like 4 hours and now we have get up?" This earned him a glare from Rena that shut him right up.

 ** _Aisha's PoV_**

"C'mon Aisha!" She is getting way to overly friendly... "Bare with it." Elsword put an arm on my shoulder. "To be honest i only came for Eve." I said and walked to Rena.

I felt that me and Eve really connected and that's why i wanted to spend more time with her. But surprise surprise, she doesn't show and now I'm stuck here. Well atleast Els is pretty cool.

"Lets go one that." A chill went down my spine. The roller coaster went up pretty high and circled the whole park. You could probably even see Elder from how high it was.

"Can't we take a merry go round or something." There was no convincing her. She just took my hand and dragged me away to my death..

 ** _After the ride_**

I came out arms heavy, and knees weak. "That was awasome!" Well at least SOMEONE was happy. My El, i need to sit somewhere, how does Raven do this?!

Speaking of Raven, i see him sitting down looking into space. I sit next to him and look to what he was looking at. "Sorry." He said. What was he sorry for?

"Why?"

"Just felt like i had to. Rena can get pretty merciless when she enjoys herself."

"Yea i can tell. Its suffocating"

"Not scared to speak your mind huh."

"Honesty is the charm."

He chuckles a bit and looks to where Rena was. She was eating cotton candy with a big smile but where was Elsword? better yet where was Eve, why did she not come?

"C'mon Aisha! let's keep going! i hear the gravity chamber is open!" Well i guess i won't have the chance to know.

 ** _Sunset_**

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

What a day. Whew kinda glad to finally get some rest. Sadly i had to go to the store to pick up dinner for Elesis and I so i can't rest easy just yet.

While walking, i see, Eve? no, its longer hair and a bit taller. Has to be Sera. I stopped myself from walking.

The fact that i could distinguish Eve from Sera when they were basically twins. Is that weird?

I sped walked to her and saw she was with a little girl who, surprise, looked like her. Must be Apple their little sister. "Ah, Elsword." She said slightly drowsy as usual.

"Hey, what's up."

"Just took Apple to the park, she really wanted to go and Mom was busy as usual."

"Ah i see."

"Elsword, what did you do to Eve?" She asked. She didn't sound angry, more like curious. I explained to her and she hummed.

"Eve can be petty sometimes, remember that." She said finally. "Yea i know but i wanted to see if i could talk to her." She looked at me and smiled.

"Of course"

"But i thought i wasn't allowed in your house"

"Just go through her window."

"What is this, Romeo and Juliet?"

She chuckled and i looked over to Apple, who was really inspecting me. Its like she was trying to dissect me with her eyes. How did i not feel her stare before?

I wave to her and she turns her head. This little brat...

"Ah, Apple doesn't really like new faces. She and Eve are somewhat similar." I'm sure all you are, in personality and appearance.

We reached her house and she let me in. Whew, it thought i was really gonna have to go through a window. "Eve might be in the library, that's where she would go during this time." She says leading Apple upstairs. "Right down the hall!" She yells.

I walk down and look around until i saw double doors with fancy windows. I open them and was met with rows and rows of books. The place even went up 3 flights of stairs!

I walk around and looked. Books everywhere, how did all this even fit in here? i should look for Eve before i get lost in here and find a portal to another world or something.

She's down here, so she must be upstairs.

I got to the second floor which felt almost eternal. Again, it doesn't look like she's not here. I'm not walking these rows and rows of book cases so i go to the final floor.

God, these ones felt long than the last! what the heck! Eve isn't it for these kinda stairs, i just know it.

After reaching the top i collapse to my arms breathing. I'm not unfit, these stairs just gave me more of a challenge than i expected. Yea, that's it.

"What are you doing here." I look up and see Eve staring down at me with a book at her side. She had a white strap shirt dress on and her hair was down.

"Im here to talk"


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

Why the heck was he here? how did he even...Sera...Has to be her. Elsword would never have gotten in otherwise.

"Y-yo." He says getting up. I turn back and walk away. Don't try and say 'hi' to me. "Place is huge." I see in the corner if my eye that he was looking all over the library with mouth slightly open.

I sit in my chair and open my book back to page it was on. "Hey." He says standing in front of me. I pull the book higher to hid my face.

He goes to the side and follow. He goes to the other side i do the same. "Why are you so complicated." All girls are, you just can't understand.

He pulls the book from my face with a pleading look. Gah! why is he so persistent!

"What do you want. gonna shove your nose into my business again?" I fold my arms. "Eve, I've known you for years, i can't help but always worry about you." He says.

"I don't need any help..." He gives me a clear look of doubt. "Really now. What's your plan." He puts a hand on his hip.

"You don't even know."

"Ill know eventually."

"What makes you think that."

"Like i said, i known for a long time and i know how you act."

Whatever. I walk away and surprise surprise he follows me. "Why, how is this place so huge." He looks around like a child going to the store for the first time and looks at all the toys they can't touch.

"It was here as long as the house has been here. It was pretty much a package deal. Place even had all the books you see now in it still." I turn to him and i see him smirking.

"So your finally treating like the good guy instead of the villain." I turn away from embarrassed, damn him!

 ** _3rd PoV_**

"Place must have been pretty amazing. Think it was a large library before?" Elsword said behind Eve, who was still reading.

"I'm not sure...probably..." She said absent minded. She placed the book back and reached for another but couldn't reach it. "Here." Elsword got the book for her easily. "Thanks..." She said hugging the book to her chest.

They walked back with Elsword still admiring the library and sat down under the glass roof with a view of the orange sky. There was also paintings of previous rulers of Velder on the wall.

Elsword sat on the ground next to Eve while she sat in a fancy made chair. They sat in silence with Eve reading her book until she finally decided to speak up.

"How was your date." She asked not taking her eyes off the book.

"Surprisingly fun."

"I see.."

More time passed and she spoke again. Still not taking her eyes off her book.

"You know there are extra chairs."

"I know."

"ok..."

Eve gripped the sides of her book. She peeked over to Elsword, who had a nonchalant face. it was now night with a crescent moon light shining down on them.

"How long are you gonna stay here." She asked him closing her book. "Until you tell me why are you being so secretive." He answered looking up at the glass roof.

"You really wanna know.." Eve sighed. "Its an arrange marriage. I have to marry Add when i get older to continue the business. Sera flat out refused and Apple is way too young and i was the only one left." She said.

"That's all?" He asked. "I don't trust Add. Its not even the whole arrangement, or how creepy he is. More like he has an ulterior motive." Elsword nods and looks at her.

"Now was that so hard? but still i didn't think it was as cliche as that." This earned him a book thrown at him but he caught in one hand while rubbing his chin with the other.

"I didn't want to tell you because i didn't want you to worry too much about me." She sat down the floor.

"Everyone always worry over me and its annoying. Feels like i can't do anything without someone having to run over to me like some damsel in distress."

"hmm."

"What, nothing to say to that..." She said putting her head down.

"I'm not gonna give that speech of "We love and care for you" crap but i will tell you this." He said walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"Prove to us that we don't need yo run over to you. Prove to us that you can fight on your own because how you are now, will only show people that you need a knight in shining armor."

"And how do i do that."

"Figure that out yourself."

"I thought you were helping me."

"I am if you think about it."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Whatever, go home already." She walked over to the wall and pressed something that revealed double doors.

"Are you serious. Why isn't that downstairs?!" Eve shrugged. "This place isn't really reserved for us, i just come in here to read when i want to."

They took the elevator down and found Sera and Apple at a table reading a picture book. "Ah, look who finally comes down." Sera says with a sly smile.

"Sup" Elsword looked over Apple, who was looking away from him. ' _'What's her problem?'_ He thought.

"Apple introduce yourself." Sera nudged Apple, who got up and stood in front of him. "I'm Apple. Apple Altera. hello." She spoke still not looking him eye to eye.

Elsword choose to ignore it and returns his greetings. "Well I'm off. See ya." Elsword left out the door with Eve behind him.

"Apple, what's wrong? why don't you like him?" Sera asked but Apple stayed quiet and kept flipping through her book. She shrugged and kept on reading.

 ** _Elsword's PoV Velder streets_**

Ah man, sis is gonna kill me. I should have asked Eve i i could have gotten a ride, nah i doubt that.

The city was illuminated by street lights and the stars in the sky, i really like it here. Wonder what would have happened if i was never here?

In the distance, i see someone walking with a bag in hand. Raven?

"Sup." Raven stops in front if me and waves. "Hey." I looked down at the bag and saw a few sweet snacks sticking out of the bag.

"Rena?"

"Rena"

Honestly are they dating? at this point they might as well. I put my hand on his shoulder as a way of understanding. Elesis used to make me do the same thing before she decided she would cut back.

"Be careful." He said and began to walk away. "There's some big dogs over there, dont know what breed and they didn't do anything to me but you should watch yourself. Stay safe." Dogs? well it is night so its not to off.

I began walking home again while thinking. Should i go another way? or keep going. Eh, ill just keep going, i dont have time to cut through neighborhoods and catch more trouble.

I stopped by the corner store and picked up a red slushy. gotta love these things. They will forever brighten up a day, though it is getting kinda cold now that its almost winter.

I see on my way... Rose? what's she doing so late at night? I call her over and she yelps in surprise. "Elsword! what are doing out so late?" She says in hushed tone. "I was coming back from somewhere, your getting off work right?"

She nods her head and eyes my slushy.

I am a good person at heart so i offer her some, to which she gladly took it.

"Just don't kill it."

"If you mean finish it all, then i can't make no promises."

"I guess you can't get any then."

She stuck her tongue at me playfully.

On our way, we saw a few dogs walking around together. Two were male since they more muscular and bigger than the last one, which was most likely pregnant since its stomach was huge. The males looked like any stray but the female was what caught my eye though. She had bluish fur with a white fluff of fur at her chest with blue eyes.

They paused when they saw me but me and Rose kept walking. Rose also took notice and tensed up. Not from fear, but more like she was ready in case the dogs got hostile.

The males stared us down ready if we did anything funny, but the female one didn't. She just stared at us, well more stared at ME especially like she was inspecting me.

We passed them with no trouble and Rose let out a sigh. "good thing nothing happened."

She left at a intersection and i got home, Elesis was already asleep on the bed and set out mines for me. After showering, i laid in my makeshift bed thinking about today.

Everything was somewhat back to normal but thinking about it now, Eve has a somewhat complicated life. Didn't think people still did arranged marriages this day in age.

I wonder if there's a way i could help her. Hmmm, ill sleep on it for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _Winter_**

Class is back in session with kids coming back from Thanksgiving with their new winter clothes. It was snowing lightly with snow covering some parts of town. Some loved the snow while others, not so much.

"Achoo!"

"Ew, stay away from me."

Rena blew into her tissue with a red nose and Aisha moves away from her. They were waiting for Eve by the front if School with Rena sneezing every now and then in their conversation.

"How did you even get this sick, Winter just started."

"Im more of a summer person..."

"I see that now." Aisha sighed. She looked out and saw Elsword walking to them.

"Waiting on someone?" He asked them. "Yeah Eve. Oh careful now, this ones sick." She pointed her thumb to Rena who pouted and the coughed a bit.

"go home..."

"Im too much of a good student"

"And too sick to come to school."

Aisha and Elsword ganged up on her. "You guys are mean!" She turned away. "What is happening here." Eve walked over to them.

"Your brave." Aisha said. Eve had a fur coat with a skirt with tights and boots.

"Do you not mind the cold?"

"im used to it."

"lucky."

The bell rung and everyone went to their class.

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

The teacher gave us a project to do about our Thanksgiving break. After all moans and groans, which i don't even know why they bother at this point, we all got into work.

Im pretty sure he only did this since he had nothing else planned since the teacher is sitting at his desk watching... something.

"Im bored." I call Elsword over, who was writing something. He was probably working on something and i do feel a bit selfish but i need something to do.

He pulls up a chair next to me, which wont lie gave me a few butterflies in my stomach. "whats up?" Ah, i dont even know what i wanted to do...

"Im bored." He stares at me for awhile.

"So what you wanna do?"

"Talk?" I wasn't even sure myself.

"Ok then, how was your break." Hmm, how was it. Normal i guess?

"We just had a feast eith our mom and that was pretty much it." I shrug. "Really? you look fine to me." He placed his hand on my stomach. "Wha-" he took his hand and apologized.

"So uh, what about you?"

"Same as you, i also met a very strange dog over the break."

"What dog"

"not sure but it seem to have taken a liking to me, its been following me ever since i left your house." Interesting.

"Oh and whats up with your sister Apple, does she not like me or something?" i laugh alittle. "Not sure, maybe she's just not used to boys."

Class passed on with us still talking until the bell rung. "See you." He said walking to his desk.

 ** _Later that day_**

 ** _Rena's PoV_**

"Ugh, i wanna die." I hate the cold. I always get sick way too fast and i start sneezing, coughing, and all that nasty stuff. How do people do it.

Thank goodness it was lunch, now i can just lay around with no reason to hold back my cold. Everyone else was here too making pretty fun to be in the clinic for a change.

Elsword had taken Aisha's jacket and started modeling in it like a runway star causing us all to laugh.

"jeez you'll stretch it out." She grabbed it from after his little "debut" session. "Hey wheres Raven?" He asked. "Hes in Elder visiting some relatives, should be back like tommorow."

"What about your sister?" i asked. "She went just didn't come today." He shrugged. "What a model student." Aisha said and we all chuckled.

"Speaking of not going." Eve said finally looking up from her book she hadn't put down even before we came in here. "Why did you come? you seen better days." Why is everyone wolving me down about this?!

"Cant you guys say something good?!" i begged. I made the right choice today, right?

"""...""" They all sat silent. "Boo." I rolled over and covered up myself. "Sorry." Eve apologised.

"I'm not made just confused."

"Or just over reacting." I looked up and saw... Raven? Wasn't he supposed to be gone until tomorrow? "Sup." Elsword fist bumped him.

"I brought you this, i knew how easily you got sick so i got this on the way." He hands me a bag and i feel the heat rising to my cheeks. "Oh look, she's blushing how adorable" Damn you Aisha!

"Hey Els, whatever happened to those dogs, did they do anything to you?" Raven asked. Dogs? what dogs?

"Nothing much, just got those warning glares that's about it."

"Guess they knew better." He said with a smirk. Wait I'm lost, since when did these two become friends? Raven was distant to like everyone but me.

The bell rung and everyone got their stuff. "Thanks Raven" I held him back while everyone else left. "Anytime." He nods and left. Ah, i feel all warm inside.

 ** _Few hours afterschool_** **_3rd PoV_**

Elsword was on his way to his job in hus work attire, a black button up collar shirt with black jeans and boots and fingerless gloves. He had left the store with a hot dog and a drink and waited at the bus stop.

While waiting though, the same dog that had been trailing him for sometime came and looked at him, a bit closer this time. "You again huh." He said looking at the dog closely now.

"Ah i see now, your Husky now, makes sense." He nods to himself. The dog still stared at him. "You want this?" He took out the hot dog out of the bun and threw it at the dog.

Before the hot dog even hit the floor, the dog jumped up and caught it in mid air. "Holy-" He looked around and then rushed back into the store. The dog only tilted its head in confusion.

He came back out with more hotdogs in a bag. He sat down and threw another in the air. The dog jumped up with style and caught it again with ease. "Wow, for a pregnant dog you got skills." He said with a smirk.

After a few more tosses he ran out and the bus came. The dog had gotten closer to him and when he left, he pet her head, which was fluffy to the touch. "See ya." He said and got on.

While on the bus, Elsword looked out the windows. He sat in the back giving him a better view. When he did, he saw Add and Rose talking to each other over by a street corner.

"That's a weird combo." He said to himself. He wondered how they knew each other but left the thought as it was none of his business.

"Well time for another day at work." He said to himself and waited for his stop.

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

 ** _Eve's House (Evening)_**

I sat in front of the mirror with a white dress and some golden accessories.

Tonight, my family and Add's family will be having dinner. Hear my excitement.

Only comfort i have will be that Sera is there and Apple won't since she's young and mom won't allow her precious baby to lose any kind of sleep.

I text Elsword, who was sadly at work what was happening. He told me just be myself since i "Ignore anything" Am i really like that?

"Eve, there here." I hear Sera behind my door. I sigh and got up. I better get an award for this.

I came down and saw Add in a white suit with a purple rose on it. He smiled at me when he saw me. "Beautiful as ever i see." Whatever.

His dad had black hair with one purple strand highlight in it. His mom on the other hand is really pretty. She had pure white hair like him with blue eyes and slender face and a gentle expression. He must take after his mother.

She gave me a warm smile when she saw me and made me a little weak. I didnt really like his family but i guess she is an exception.

My mom and Sera was already here with my walking in. Look whose finally here. My dad has wavy long blonde hair slick back with pale yellow eyes. He almost always had a smirk on in a suit and tie. Glad i took after my mother.

"Ah, welcome to our home. Its been too long." He says shaking Add's father hand. "Truly." Add's father says back.

We all sat down with Sera sitting on my right and Add on left. Oh great im the middle guy.

The servers came and set the food down. It was manly meat like turkey, pork and chicken and some other sides like cake and pie and even sushi.

Our parents were talking already, well mostly my dad and Add's dad. Our moms were having a light conversation about grown up stuff. I feel like a kid even though I'm in highschool.

"So tell me Eve." I didn't turn to him and just ate my food. "How have you been? its been a while." He kept talking. Can't take a hint can you.

"I'm still alive so that's a good thing on my part i guess." I hear Sera chuckling next to me. "Hey, Sera did you see what happen in lunch?" Nothing happened in lunch but i hope she catches on.

"Yup." She had a mischievous smile on. "What happened?" Add asked trying to but and leaning on me. "Nothing you need to worry about." Sera said with a deadpan face. Wont lie that was funny.

Add sucked his teeth and looked elsewhere and then pulled out his phone.

Dinner went on after that with no problems. I managed to redirect Add's attention from us which earned me a glare from my Add and the same to Add.

After that they left but not without Add's mother placing her hand on shoulder and left without a word. "Eve..." My dad turned to me with a frown and glare but i didn't care.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused with your front?!" I looked away not out of fear, but annoyance. "We need them to continue this business, my business."

"Yea right, this isn't even you-" I was cut off by my mother's hand covering my mouth. "Apple is trying to sleep, let this go." She said to my dad and he sucked his teeth and stormed off with his hands in his pockets.

My mom sighed and pet my head. "You know that man won't listen." She said. "I know. He's just annoying." I say.

She let go of me and walked off. This evening felt stressful and unnecessary.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

 ** _Winter Break_**

Snow was gently falling over the city after a small snow storm. People were out shoveling the snow from their yards and kids were out playing in the snow.

Elsword and Eve had decided to meet up at a park along with Sera and Apple since Elsword had time before his job and Apple wanted to get out side in the snow.

 ** _Eve's PoV_**

"Apple no!" I grabbed my little sister, who was trying to lick the pole after Sera talked about the north pole and somehow licking cold poles somehow came up in the conversation.

"You know that cant really happen unless it was freezing cold, this is nothing she will be alright." Elsword said. Apple pouted and crossed her arms. Shes starting to become spoiled.

"Ease up Eve." He pats my back which made me stumble a bit. Elsword was pretty strong, he shouldn't be hitting anything right now. Especially me.

I sat on the bench and looked at the dog that began following Elsword. It just sat next to his leg, only moving when he did. He went over and sat next to me and the dog followed.

"Did you ever found out why its so attached to you?"

"We shared a few moments."

"With...with a dog?"

"you wouldnt understand." He places his hand in the dogs head. It sways its tail a little when he began petting it. "Yea wait until those puppies start coming, how are you gonna 'bond' with them." He freezes for a while before talking in a stutter.

"We...we will figure that out." Yea right. "whose we? you and Elesis?" I say poking his chest. "No you and me." I reared back. "I don't know whose 'me' but good luck." "Hahaha real funny." He said drly.

After that we began talking about more stuff that came to mind until we hit the topic of school.

"So did you do the packets yet?"

"Elsword.." He turns hisbhead away from me. "winter break just started leave me alone.."

"Yea two days ago."

"I still have time."

"Im disappointed in you." That seem to stuck with him he flinched a bit. I dont play about my school work and neither should he. "Ill get it done, dont worry."

"I wouldn't have to worry if you just finish it." He goes quiet for a while, like hes thinking if something. "How about, coming over and helping me." He says with a smile.

Wha- go over... Can i? should i? i dont know? "I-i dont know" He tilts his head in confusion. "Elsword should come over to our house." We turn our heads and see Sera standing overhead.

"Uh you sure?" I still dont know if my parents would allow him to come. "Oh please just ask mom and im sure she'll allow some friends over. If she says no i can convince her." She said with a thumbs up.

"Well thats that. Ill call tommorow." He got up and waved us goodbye with the dog following behind him. He might as well take it with him home.

"Eve, Eve! lets play!" Ah i see Apple finished her little fit from earlier. Well we are outside so why not?

"Ill sit this one out if you will." Sera try to back away but i caught her arm. "Nice try." i say and she sighs.

 ** _Few Hours later_**

"Haaa, im not an outdoorsy type." Sera slumped on the couch. I was also tired, more than usual. Where does Apple get all this energy? Cant be our mom since she was mostly calm most of the time.

We sat in the living room pretty much defrosting. Apple was feeling ruthless and brave with a few snowballs. Maybe we should have some hot chocolate. Those are always the best on a cold winter day and i hear they're great for warming up.

"Eve?" I look up and see our mom. She held Apple in her arms. "I will be busy for a while and ill need your help." She said and placed Apple in Sera's lap.

I followed her to her office upstairs for whatever she needs me to.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You know that red haired boy right."

"Yes, i have seen him."

"What do you think of him?" Mom has a strong intuition of how someone may act, even without talking to them. Its one of those traits of her's that keep this business.

She stop and i bumped into her. "I...i am not sure. Is he shy? he looked away from me and seemed in a hurry."

"Hes far from shy, a bit outspoken but not shy." I told her. "I dont know." She said and began to walk again.

"One more question."

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about him being around us?" I wanted to know how she felt about since mom is still a bit secretive about herself but is open about her emotions when it comes to us.

"Why do you ask? is he coming here?" uh oh. She turnee fully around to me and crossed her arms. "perhaps..." she didn't falter.

"ill allow it." huh? did i hear that right?

"Dont make that face at me. Ill change my mind." She said and i felt excitement race im my body. "Really?!" I couldn't hid my excitement for nothing.

"Yes, yes, yes now lets go." She grabbed my arm and made us walk faster.

"So i bring other friends too?" I say like a child who just got permission to buy candy from a store but is pushing their luck.

"yes."

"really?"

"yes.

"really, really, really?"

"hmhmhm, yes Eve." She says with a small laugh. I laugh a hit too but i was surprised at myself to be honest. Normally it would have just been me and Elsword but i was thinking of inviting Rena, Aisha and Raven.

I think Rena is rubbing off me...

 ** _Night_** ** _Elsword's PoV_** I was walking home from work when i got a text from Eve. She said that Raven, Aisha, and Rena would join in on our little homework catch up. Well mostly for me.

When i got home, Elesis was there with a big smile. "We're moving." What? "Context, there needs to be some context." i say taking off my button shirt.

"We're still gonna be in the city, but somewhere a bit closer. This time, both of us will have our own rooms." She says jumping on me.

"Also, our uncle helped me get a job at his store." Whoa, this is alot to take in right now. And when did Uncle own a business?!

"Seems things are looking up for us." I say with a smile. "Yea, but did you do your homework?" Aw c'mon.

"did you?" i counter but she picked up a packet with her name. "I feel like im losing, this never happen before..." I say to myself.

"Better get your work done."

"Im going over to Eve's so im ok."

"Oh ok, well ill turn in for the night, gotta get up for my first day." She smiled and jumped on the bed. I still had something to do.

I go in the fridge and take out some chicken i had the night before. I heat it up and went outside. "Cmon girl." I call out.

The female husky came out looking around. I sat on the ground and held out the chicken for it eat. She slowly made her way to me before eating it in one gulp.

"Always hungry huh." I say patting her head. She yawned and laid next to me with her head still up. "This is pretty good fur." I place my hand on its stomach amd rub it a bit. She then put her head over my hand as if to keep me there.

I was going to get up but she softly bit my hand telling me to stay put. This was adorable so i laughed a bit and say back down.

"Ok, ok ill stay a bit longer"


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

 ** _Eve's House_** **_(Afternoon)_**

Eve was reading a book inside her room when she got the text that everyone was here. She set her book down and put on a white shirt and pink skirt.

She went downstairs and answered the door. Everyone was standing with their books but Rena had more than just her books. "Uh Rena..." Eve asked.

"I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen." Raven said sighing. "C'mon its winter break, lets play a bit!" She said holding the bag.

They all went inside and set their things on the table. "What are you the president?" Aisha said looking around with awe. "Meh, its not much." Eve shrugged.

 _''''not much she says''''_ Everyone but Eve thought. "Well, lets get some work done." Eve said sitting down. "Ehhh, im kinda hungry." Rena said rubbing her stomach.

""You should have ate before coming here."" Eve and Raven said together. "Gah, why are you two always gaining on me! but Aisha has my back" She grabbed Aisha's arm. "Wha-"

"I think we should eat or she wont focus." Elsword. Eve sighed, if it was anyone else but Elsword she wouldn't really care. Well not all that much.

"You guys just start, ill go get something i don't know." She left for the kitchen to get something. They all sat down waiting in her with Rena humming softly.

"Your excited today." Elsword said. "This the first time Eve ever call to do something. I cant help myself." She said excitedly. "And that makes you hungry." Aisha jumped in.

"All that energy she has its no wonder."

"I didnt come here to receive this." She said pouting. A while later, Eve came back with a bowl of chips, candy and drinks.

"I knew you liked candy but i didn't think you had some in your house." Elsword said eyeing the bowl. "Mostly for Apple, but i knew Rena would like them." She said picking up her pencil.

Eve sat next to Elsword and Elsword next to Aisha with Raven and Rena in front of them. "Feels like we're missing someone." Rena looked at the empty chair next to her.

"Hello." Everyone turned back to the voice and saw Sera in a white fur coat and dress along with Apple in white coat with white skirt, pink tights and boots. "Where are you two going?" Eve asked. "Going ti go meet up with Mom and see ya." She waved and left.

"Your little sister is really cute." Rena said. "Dont you have sisters too?" Elsword asked. "Yea. You met them." She said. "Can we start now." Aisha said. "Finally someone said it" Eve said.

A few minutes later everyone was working on their homework packets. Aisha and Eve were the the tutors with only Raven not asking for help as occasionally as Rena and Elsword.

"Did we really learn this?" Elsword scratches his head. "We did." Eve said before he could complain anymore. "He reached for a chip butbhad his hand grabbed. "Work." Eve said darkly.

"Rena you know this c'mon." Aisha pointed to the formulas written. "Its break! i have the right to forget some things!" Rena counter but was shot down. "But if you forget everything then you have no right and stop eating all the candy!"

 ** _An hour later_**

"Ok break." Eve clapped her hands. "Finally." Elsword dropped his pencil along with everyone else. "We're not done, dont get too comfortable." Aisha said poking him.

"We should play a little game in the meantime." Raven suggested. "A little game?" Rena hummed. "You have to have something in that bag of wonders of yours." Aisha said.

"I have cards...Oh! we can play that!" Rena dug in her bag and took out a deck of cards. "Lets play, I doubt!" She said but only got confused gazes from everyone. "Ill explain." She said.

"Each of us will start out with 5 cards. One card will be set face down and we will set one card down in numerical order. You call the number you placed down and if someone doubts it, they call it."

"If the person lied, they take all the cards, if they didn't, the person who called it takes all the cards. You can also draw a card. first to clear their hand wins." She finished explaining.

"Hmm, sounds interesting, whats the prize?" Aisha asked. "5 dollars from everyone!" Rena said shuffling the deck and gave everyone 5 cards. "Im game." Raven said picking up his cards with a smirk.

"Ok! ill start." She places one card on top of the face down card. "Two." She looked to Raven. "Three." He placed it down.

"Four." Eve

"Five." Elsword

"six" Aisha

"Doubt it." Eve said. Aisha sucked her teeth and reveled a King. "I thought we were friends..." She said faking tears.

 ** _A few more games later_**

"Ace."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Doubt it." Rena called and picked up the card.

"Sorry but no." Elsword smirked. "Gah! no fair!" She took the smile pile with a frown.

"Ace." She put it down. "Yea we all know you have that card." Elsword chuckled and so did Aisha. "Haha real funny.

"Draw. Two."

"Draw. Three "

"Draw. Four."

"Five."

"Doubt it." Rena called. "Can we take back cards?" Aisha askee shly. "No. Heh a ace." Rena practically pushed the cards to her. "What did i do?!"

 ** _Few more games_**

"Ok, im done here." Elsword set his cards down. "Yea, im tired i need some air." Aisha stretched. "Lets go outside!" Rena suggests and they nod.

It was no longer snowing but it was still cloudy. They all walked and breathed in a sigh a of relief. "Its so weird. I passed by this house so many times." Aisha said.

Aisha's face was then hit by a snowball from her side. She wipped the snow and snappee her head to Rena who was waving.

"Its winter, theres snow, what else would you ex- Ah!" She was hit in the back by a snowball thrown by Elsword. "Pick on someone else." He smirked with another one already in hand.

"You guys are chil- what the f-" Raven was hit with three snowballs at once and stumbled back. "Like your grown up " Rena said sticking out her tongue.

"Im gonna go and finish my work." Eve said trying to get away but was grabbed by Aisha. " Not getting away that easily." She said and facepalmed Eve with a snowball. "Damn you Aisha!"

They all went into a full in war, before becoming teams, then another free for all after Aisha betrayed Rena. Then they made igloos and the all laid in the snow.

"Fawahh. That was more fun then the other things i had." Rena said. "You guys are too much." Raven said as well. "That was fun though, i wont lie." Eve said quietly.

A Rena's phone started vibrating and looked at the caller. "Gah, its my sister. Sorry but i gotta go." She got out the snow and inside to go get her bag and left with waves and kisses.

"Welp guess i should be leaving too, i cant trust Rena by herself." Raven said and walked after her. Aisha placed a hand on Eve's should with a smile. "Hood luck. Hey Raven! wait up!" She ran after him.

It was now only Eve, and Elsword. "Aren't you gonna leave too?" She asked. "Nah, im free all day. I made time for today." He answered.

"Well, iim gonna go shower."

"Now?"

"Problem?"

"Its only 6:30."

"I fail to see thr point."

She got up and pat his head on the way inside.

 ** _Elsword's PoV_**

If Eve's gonna shower, then i might as well try and finish this up myself. I grabbed my pencil and went back to where i left off which was...

Math...

"Ugh, why is this even a thing..." I scribble on the side if the paper lightly. Why did everyone had to leave at the same time..

Well might as well try...

Some passed by and, i think im getting them! ha! guess i didnt need help after all!

"Your doing those wrong judt so you know." A scent of strawberries passed my nose when i turned to see Eve peering behind me. Her hair was still a bit wet and had a towel over her shoulders. She wore a white shirt with pink shorts.

I turn around. I don't know why but Eve looks pretty hot right now. "How did you even get this wrong. I taught you this." Damn it Eve.

"I tried."

"You failed."

"Trial and error."

"And error it is." Why does she always have a comeback against me. "Well then teach, take it away." She nods and sat next to me and was really close. "First ill teach you. Again." She emphasis.

After a while, i finally began to understand the formulas for real this time. I guess last time it didnt stick but niw i have it down pack. I began to erase my previous work while Eve checked over the examples.

"Mhm you got it." She said nodding. "Thanks." I said and she smiled. "Anything else you need?" She asked. "something to drink" She chuckles and gets up. "I have a special little something just for you." She winked and left.

I think im aeeing Eve in a new light today..

Hmm, i wanna explore a bit. This house was so huge i had to fill my curiosity. There was paintings of Eve, Sera, and Apple along with their mother, but not her father. Was he not around?

There was also very exquisite looking plates, cups, even the spoons looks fancy. The rugs felt very fluffy to walk on and had very unique patterens.

"What does this family even do?" I asked myself. "We essentially are the larfest business in the world." I turn back and see Eve with two cups of milk?

"Was milk the special little something?" I said taking the glass. "Taste it, you'll see." I take a sip from it and i instantly recognize the taste. I should have known.

"Eggnog. Its been like years." I took another drink and so did Eve. "I hate how hard it is to get these until winter." i said. "If it was easier, then it wouldn't be as delicious since it would have been everywhere." She said. True that.

We went back ti the table and decided to just watch TV. We sat on the couch watching some show about a guy struck by lightning and now hes the fastest in the world and is a superhero as well.

"Superheroes have really convenient ways of getting super powers." Eve commented. "Meh, this one is a bit closer to home though." I said.

"Let me guess, because it was inside a lab."

"It's exactly because it wad in a lab. They can be doing anything in there and we would have no clue."

"Ugh, being proven wrong sucks." It does doesn't it.

After a while she yawned and reached for something. A hatch at the base of the couch and pulled out a blanket aand drapes it over us. She snuggle in it and leaned on me.

"Want me to go?"

"I didnt say that." She said sleepily. I wont lie, im getting a bit tired myself. Maybe it was the eggnog. I yawned and watchef the show for a few more minutes. I felt myself being whisked into dream land.


End file.
